She Was Always the One
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: AU after season 4 what if Lucas realized who he really loved that night in New York? what if he pulled a Naley that night? What if? mainly Brucas and Naley Peyton much later. read and review.
1. relizations

I don't own One tree hill.

**Backstory what if after Peyton turns Lucas down in LA he realizes he wants to be with Brooke? What if he really did propose? What if they pull a Naley in New york and then come back to tree hill AU after season 4 one tree my way.**

Lucas sat at the bar in New York staring down at the ring box he'd pulled from his coat pocket. He couldn't believe she'd said no, he couldn't believe he'd thought she loved him. He thought about all they'd been through. The breakups ,the makeups the fear and hurt, but as he sat there at that bar thinking of his and Peyton's past he realized they really didn't have a past. They had stolen kisses and hurting people. They had half of a senior year a senior year that was fun but not that special not really when he thinks about the time that he was with her the important moments really don't involve her. The state Championship all he can think about is the look Brooke gave him as he won and then the worry over his own health and that of Haley.

He remembers prom and trying to protect Payton ,but he also remembers Brooke he remembers Graduation and Lily and Jamie's birth's ,he remembers the book he was writing and how it really was about his and Payton's relationship in the end but the only part he can remember at that moment was the line he had Brooke read that night before life went on and they went there separate ways. Maybe that's why the book keep getting rejected it didn't tell the true story it only told a part of the story the unimportant part.

He and Peyton had been together for a year after that him in North Carolina helping couch his college basketball team and helping raise Jamie. Well she went to LA to chase her music dreams. They had phone calls and stolen nights in hotel rooms but that was all there was nothing substantial about their love it was superficial and he wouldn't have even went to LA if he hadn't been feeling like moving his life forward.

The box taunted him and somehow his phone ended up in his hand as he scrawled through his contacts and found the one girl that it all really was about the only girl he'd ever loved the only one that would ever love him. He hoped she still loved him she really did because if she didn't he wasn't sure what he would do. Had he came to New York for her without even realizing what he was doing?

His fingers hit the number and he listened to the phone ring and then her voice came on over the line. "Hello" She sounded so unsure her voice shaky.

"Hey Brooke I'm in New York at the Lineman come meet me for a Dinner."

"Um ok Luke I'll be there in half an hour." And with that the phone line went dead.

He stared between it and the ring box now glad that Peyton had never actually touched the ring that inside of the box had never worn it on her finger, he also knew that if she said yes if she went along with this that the ring in the box would be replaced by one in a safe in Tree Hill. Now he realized why he hadn't used the original ring the one that meant so much to him. He realized why it wasn't Keith's ring that was in the box but just a generic one from a random jewelry shop because Peyton wasn't and never would be special enough to wear Keith's ring but Brooke was. It had just taken hearing her voice to finally get that point across to him. He wondered where this night would take him. Hoping it would take him home.

Brooke Davis had left Tree hill North Carolina behind a year ago she had a clothing line now and she loved her life or maybe she didn't and she just tried to tell herself she did because she needed to believe that. She knew that New York could never really be her home. It was too impersonal to cold and she missed her friends she missed Peyton and Haley and Nathan and she missed Lucas. Lucas even thinking his name made her heart skip a beat. He was the one thing she regretted the one thing she wishes she could change. The night she broke both their heart, he was the only boy she had ever loved and the only boy she thought she could ever love.

He loved Peyton though and if that's what made him happy then she would deal with it because truthfully that was all she ever wanted was for him to be happy. Wasn't that the mark of true love after all? Didn't she always say if its true love it will come back. Destiny can't be denied can it?

She felt her phone ring and pulled it out of her bag freezing at the name that flashed across her screen. **Lucas.**

With shaking hands she opened the phone. "Hello." She could hear the pain and surprise in her own voice she wondered if he could to.

"Hey Brooke I'm in New York at the Lineman come meet me for Dinner." He fingers tighten around the phone she was sure her knuckles were white. She hadn't heard from him in over a year and he was calling her now out of the blue and in New York. What was he doing in New York of all places?

She took a deep steading Breath "Um ok Luke I'll be there in half an hour." She didn't even give him time to respond she just snapped the phone shut and grabbed her jacket she wondered where this night would lead her.

Meanwhile in Tree Hill a young couple was getting worried. "Have you heard from Luke." Haley asked turning to Nate as she juggled Jamie on one hip and a laundry basket on another. Nate looked at his wife guilty.

"Um I got this text from him half an hour ago." He handed the phone over and Haley glanced down at the screen.

**I'm fine I'm in New York see you in a couple of days. **

New York, Why New York? Haley asked bewildered and all Nathan could do was shake his head.

"I don't know babe." And then it clicked in her head the one thing Haley had always held true over these last few years.

"Brooke," She breathed. "Oh Luke what are you doing?" she buried her head in her hands and felt her husband hug her. Nate was bewildered and Haley was worried. She hoped Luke knew what he was doing, a part of her also hoped that everyone's hearts would be mended in a few days.

A/N this is my first One tree hill Fic so sorry if it's bad please review no Flames please like I said this is going to be AU after season four this will be the between years and then an AU seasons 5-8 Peyton won't show up for a while please don't fav or alert without reviewing. Reviews get me to write faster.


	2. seeing eachother again

I don't own One tree hill.

Their eyes locked across the crowded bar. Blue to hazel for the first time in over a year, her heart lurched in her chest. He was still the same Lucas Scott she'd left in high school. Well not totally the same Lucas. She hoped he'd grown up a bit she knew she had but had he where was he in the world? Was he still with Peyton? Why was he in New York? Why did he call her? These were all questions that swirled around in her head as she looked at him. The blond haired, blue eyed boy that had stolen her heart years ago, her one true love.

His eyes were locked to hers the hazel orbs he'd fallen for at sixteen, his eyes roamed down her body the body he had burned into his memory. He glanced at her chocolate tresses that fell around her shoulders he could almost feel there silkiness against his face. The moment he had seen her again saw the sadness and hopefulness mixed in her eyes in her face. He knew he'd made the right choice he knew she was truly the love of his life that fact that he could still read her like one of his books and know exactly what she was thinking, feeling that is what confirmed it to him. She was still his pretty girl and she always would be even if they couldn't find their way back to each other she'd always be his pretty girl.

She made her way slowly towards him her heels clicking against the hardwood floors. His eyes were glued to her; her eyes were glued to him. Neither seemed to be able to look away ,they could both feel the almost electric current that seemed to run between them as she walked closer and closer to him.

"It's been a long time stranger." She whispered as she walked up to the bar stool he was sitting on and stood in front of him.

"Yes it has." He whispered back both afraid to talk too loudly it was almost as if they did they spell would be broken the tight rope they seemed to be walking would snap. They finally broke that eye contact that seemed to be so essential. She took a seat next to him.

A waitress handed her a menu and she scanned it not ready to say anything not sure what to say or how to say it. "I've heard the pasta's good." He throws in. wishing she would look at him again.

She nodded her head and flagged down the waitress who quickly jotted down her and Luke's orders but not before looking Luke up and down appreciatively it took all Brooke had not to say anything but she had to remind herself she didn't own Lucas he could do whatever he wanted. Whoever he wanted, he saw the flash of jealously of anger that flashed in her eyes and he felt hope.

Their food was brought and they both poked at it neither sure what to do finally she swallowed her fear and trepidation and turned to him, her hair swaying along her back, "OK Luke not that its not nice to see you because it is but what are you doing in New York? In this bar? Why did you call me?" all the questions that had been swirling around in her head for the last few hours all came tumbling out of her mouth in one breath.

"Whoa there pretty girl one question at a time?" He chuckled. Her face paled at her old nickname coming from his lips. She quickly shook it off.

"Whatever you say Broody just answer my questions." Her eyes snapped at him.

Broody wow he hadn't been called that in forever. "Well let's start with the first question I'm in New York well I'm not really sure you see I asked Peyton to marry me tonight." He pulled the box out of his pocket.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat her face went even paler. "You.. You asked Peyt to marry you." She choked out she could feel the tears building behind her eyes.

"Yeah, I did but she said no." He put the box back down and looked at her, he wanted to old her make her face go from pale to Rosy to wipe the worry from her eyes.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry Luke," and she was because the only thing Brooke ever wanted was for her Broody to be happy for Lucas to find his happily ever after she never wanted him to have his heart shattered on the floor.

"No Brooke you don't understand I asked her she said no and somehow I ended up at this bar in the city memory's flashing through my mind, and you know what I realized. She shook her head her hands shaking scared of what he would tell her.

I realized Peyton had don me a favor by saying no. I realized that I never really loved Peyton I realized that whenever I thought of mine and Peyton's history you were always more prominent that all the important moments happened with you not her I realized that I.. That I love you Brooke Penelope Davis my Pretty girl, I realized its always been you."

"Oh" her heart was in her throat her hands were shaking she felt as though she would pass out. Luke I want to believe you I really want to." Tears were cascading down her face.

"Then believe me Brooke, believe that I'm the guy for you be the girl behind the red door again. He slide to the floor on one knee looking up into her tear filled eyes. "Brooke I love you I always have and I didn't fight hard enough for you a year ago I didn't fight because I was scared Keith had just died and I loved you so much, I was scared of losing you but I lost you anyway. " He held out the ring box. "I love you your my Pretty girl ,the Cheery to my Broody you fit into my family so easily without any effort you were like a daughter to Keith ,my mother loved you and I loved you I was just to blind to see how much until right now. Now this ring won't be the permanent one I promise I have an even better one stashed away just for you. You see Brooke I've always held in my possession a ring meant only for you I just didn't realize it. So pretty girl will you marry me and be my forever my destiny the girl behind the red door?

Brooke looked at him in shock an answer on her lips her body and soul screaming the answer. "Luke." She whispered.

A/N ah cliff hanger the more reviews I get the faster the update will be up and you'll see what happens between our Broody and his pretty girl. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review without the support this chapter wouldn't have been out so fast.


	3. the answer

I don't own one tree hill.

"So Pretty girl will you marry me, be my destiny be forever the girl behind the red door?" those words bombarded Brooke as she stared at him. Tear drops glistening in her hazel eyes. Her head her heart her body was screaming yes. There was just that tiny one part the part that remembered the heart ache the pain.

"Lucas." She murmured bringing her hand to his cheek gently. She thought back to the night she let him go. _"You never let me in." _she remembered throwing those words at him in the heat of the argument standing there in a red dress. _"You never called me." _She also remembered those words leaving her lips. She remembered Peyton's I have feelings for him speech and one of the most painful memory's in her history. Going to step off that elevator and seeing Peyton in his arms the arms she belonged in, but now, now he was down on one knee. A diamond looking up at her, but before she blurted out anything she had to remind herself with all the pain that came with it that he had asked Peyton to marry him first.

Could she forget could she forgive and she knew that answer because he wasn't drunk so she knew he was making this decision rationally and he was down on his knee and his eyes never wavered from hers he was finally after all of these years doing as she asked fighting for her opening up to her, and sure it would be difficult to get over the fact that it took getting turned down by Peyton to bring that about but she could do it the look in his eyes would get her through.

Lucas watched her he could see the war in her eyes the war between yes and no and his knees were getting tired and people were staring openly now at the silent couple but he didn't care. He stayed there looking into her eyes and he remembers something that was now just making sense to him. Something that he had misunderstood at the time but had all became clear. He was in the land between life and death with Keith right after his heart attack after the championship and he remembered seeing Brooke all in black yelling at him to go away to leave her alone. Then he remembers the grave the graveyard an older Peyton with flowers. He remembers what his uncle told him. "_She never got over you." _

At the time he thought his uncle was telling him to go back to be with Peyton but now that he remembers he also can clearly remember the look of resignation on his uncle's face when Luke told him he was going back to tell Peyton he loved her. It was almost as if that look said you misunderstood again, but like always even in death Keith knew that Lucas had to live to learn to make his own mistakes and have his own heartbreaks, and he had but in the end it had all lead him to hear to the moment he was kneeling on a hard wooden floor looking up at the most amazing girl in the world, her hand still gently brushing his face.

Her hand hadn't left his face not in all the time her mind had been on overdrive and with one last look her lips opened and he waited for an answer with bated breath. "Yes Lucas Eugene Scott I'll marry you." She sobbed she slide from the chair she was sitting in until she was kneeling on the floor beside him. Eyes now level with each other.

He let out one thankful breath and slides the ring on her finger he grabbed her hand and twined their fingers together kissing each palm and then kissing the tears from her still pale cheeks before finally kissing her lips. He pulled her close and kissed those lips that just seemed to mold to his so perfectly.

"I love you so much Pretty girl." He breathlessly whispered against her lips as he pulled back.

"I love you to Luke." Brooke breathed a sigh of relief her heart was finally whole again as she looked into his shining eyes and then at their soundings she couldn't help but laugh. "Come on Crazy boy let's get up off this floor she started to stand as they helped each other up. The patrons of the bar clapping for them.

"Let's get out of here Pretty girl" Luke pulled her from the bar after throwing money on the table to cover their bill. As soon as the fresh cold air hit their faces in that New York night Brooke looked down at her ring and then up at Lucas and all of the sudden she was sized by uncontrolled laughter. She was laughing so hard she had to lean against Luke's chest so she didn't fall to the slightly damp pavement.

"Ok Cheery you're going to have to let me in the joke." He chuckled holding her up.

"This is just a Naley thing to do." She laughed even harder waving her left hand in his face. And he had to laugh to because it was and then they looked into each other's eyes and down at the ring and it hit them. The cabin, the ring the misunderstanding, they both fell into the memory.

"_Hey come here I have something to show you." _

"_Ok what do you have to show me?" she asked shaking as he pulled her out to the porch_

_He made sure no one was watching before he pulled out Haley's wedding ring and showed it to Brooke. "This." _

"_Are you proposing to me? Lucas this is a really Naley._

_He looked at her confused and the down at the ring, "Oh no this is Haley's ring I'm holding onto it for Nathan he's going to ask her to marry him." _

They both came out of the memory shaking the cobwebs of the past from their eyes. "You know." He pulled her closer and laid his chin on her head as she buried her face in his solid chest. "I wish I had asked you to marry me that day.

"No." she pulled back bracing her hands on his chest. "No regrets if you'd never went to Peyton, If I'd never left you might still think you were in love with her, I might still think you love her not that I don't have some trepidations but there less so yes we may have stayed together but our past gives us a stronger foundation to build our future's on so no regrets no what if's just what is." He wiped the single tear that had slide down her face. "We'll talk about the past of course and our what really happened because that will make us stronger but we won't regret it."

"Wow," he kissed her forehead now you're the one making the embarrassing speeches."

"Lucas." She huffed playfully hitting his chest.

"Hey, Hey." He caught her tiny fist and held pulled her close kissing her again he didn't think he would ever get bored of kissing her.

"So when should we do this?" she questioned as he hailed down a cab.

"Well everything's closed right now so tomorrow we should get the license and then married the next day." He was racking his brain on how long after you could marry.

"That's right its twenty four hours after the license is issued that it can be used." Remembered hearing that obscure fact somewhere, they got into the cab and Brooke directed the driver to her high rise apartment.

"Who should we get as witnesses?" she questioned after they were dropped off and she was turning the key in her lock.

"Well I would like Nathan and Haley but they have Jamie so they can't really fly on short notice and plus they didn't tell us so why should we tell them, what about Mouth?" the idea popped into his head.

"Ok." Brooke nodded her head and racked her brain to find another witness. "We could ask my assistant Millie she's right here in New York.

"Yeah that sounds good but let's calls them in the morning." He kissed her pressing her against the partially opened door as they stumbled into the dark empty apartment.

**A/N thanks for the reviews next up phone calls and discussions on the future. Please review also I've been thinking should Brooke do what she actually does in the series and by Karen's Café and turn it into Clothes over Bros or should she just run Karen's and maybe have Haley run it with her. **


	4. future plans

I don't own one tree hill

"Yeah that sounds good, but let's calls them in the morning." He kissed her pressing her back against the partially open door as they stumbled into the dark empty apartment. Lips still locked she guided them to her bedroom fumbling with the light switch as he kissed the skin behind her ear.

"Mmm that feels so good." She moaned as they walked backwards towards her bed and she felt her back hit the soft feather bed. His body was now over top of her. All his weight on his elbows as he kissed her hungrily, passionately it felt like they were sixteen again.

She threaded her fingers through his blond hair. Loving the fact that he was back in her arms back to her that he still loved her. "I love you." She breathed as he pulled away and she saw the lust love passion all mixed in his blue, blue eyes.

"I love you to pretty girl," he breathed before attacking her lips again. Her hands wandered down to his shirt as she went to lift it over his head. He lifted himself up to help her.

"Do you have a condom." She breathed as her hands ran over his well sculpted abs.

"Shit." Luke pulled away looked down at her. "I'm sorry pretty girl." He ran his hand down her creamy white cheek. She just grabbed his face pulling him back down to her kissing his lips hungrily. "Wait." He tried to pull back. "Are you on the Pill." He breathed. She shook her head in the negative. "Brooke we can't do this he told her regret lacing his words.

"Why not, it's not like we won't be married in a few days it's not like we couldn't take care of a baby Naley did it and they were younger with less money."

He pulled her up so they were sitting side by side and he pulled her into his chest. Letting him smell the fruity scent of her hair, "I know that pretty girl, I do but do you really think either of us is ready for kids yet ready for the responsibility that brings.

"Are you saying you don't want kids with me," tears shimmered in her eyes once again.

"Oh Brooke baby I really want kids with you, little girls with your hazel eyes little boys that love basketball never think I don't want kids with you." He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair from her face.

"Then why aren't you willing to take the chance now," she whispered.

"its so many factors Brooke the main one being Haley and Nate I mean Jamie's only a year old and they are both going to college and they need my help to watch him I'm his uncle and his godfather and you're his godmother and I know when you come back you'll want to watch him to. With a baby of our own it will hard to help them neither couple would have the help they needed." He looked down at her. "Then there is your clothing line and I just got offered the coaching job at the college plus my own course load, do you understand pretty girl. If we accidently get pregnant I will be thrilled I'll love the child with everything I have but I don't want to be reckless about it."

He looked down at her again hoping she would understand. Brooke looked into his eyes and let her insecurity's that had been eating at her go. When he had pulled away Peyton had reared her head in Brooke's subconscious again. "No Luke your right of course I want to help Hals with Jamie and Nate of course, it was just thinking you didn't want babies with me hurt for a minute.

"Oh never ever think I don't want babies with you Brooke Penelope Davis you're the only women I want to carry my babies."

"Oh so you want more than one then do you," she teased.

"Hmm yeah I want two girls and a boy." He laid back down pulling her into his arms.

"Two girls and a boy sound perfect, "she sighed laying back in his arms feeling warm and safe.

"So are you really willing to go back to Tree hill and leave this all behind," Luke asked his own fears that he was asking her to give up to much now surfacing.

She rolled over so she was propped up on Luke's chest. "Yeah Luke I'm sure I mean I'll need to come back every once in a while to check on things but I realized something about myself once I moved here I miss home I love fashion but it's not my life my life is tree hill and my family. It's all the places we grow up the memories we made, the river court, Tric the school and especially Karen's Café.

That's when she noticed Luke's eyes light up. "It's perfect" he whispered.

"What's perfect." She questioned.

"Karen's Café I mean my mom left with Lily and Andy to sail around the world and she closed up the Café and I mean it's not Tree hill without it so how would you like to reopen Karen's Café and make Tree hill, Tree hill once again.

"Luke you're a genius." She kissed him, "Its perfect, but you don't think your mom will mind do you?"

He laughed rolling her under him and kissing her gently. "Pretty girl my mom would be thrilled to know that Karen's café is opening once again." With those words and the day's events behind them they fell asleep in each other's arms snuggled together dreaming of the future and happily ever after's.

The next morning they woke up the sun shining on their faces and pleasant dreams still in their minds. "Good morning." Luke kissed her gently and smiled that smile she loved so much.

"Good morning Fiancée" she smiled up at him.

"mmm I love that." He kissed her again and got up to make coffee because he knew a Brooke without Coffee in the morning was never a good Brooke. After getting the coffee started he came back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. "So are you ready to go to the courthouse and get the license."

"Yeah." She yawned, "We still have to call Mouth and Mily and get dresses, rings and such.

"Yeah I also have to get clothes I kind of didn't bring anything with me." He said embarrassed and she had to laugh at him but at the same time feel touched that in his gut he felt such a need to get to New York that he hadn't even packed.

"Ok babe but coffee first." She got out of bed and poured herself a cup of the now finished coffee and also brought a cup over for Luke.

"Thanks." She nodded her head as they both took a sip of the hot liquid. "So ready to make the calls." She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts.

"Yeah" He pulled out his own cell and mirrored her. They both held their phone's to their ears and listened to the rings.

"Hello." Mouth answered his phone noticing that Luke was calling him. Luke usually didn't call that often so he was intrigued.

"Hey Mouth I need a favor."

Millie had just gotten back from her morning jog when she heard her cell ringing she looked down and noticing **Brooke **flashing across the face she answered thinking it was a business problem "Hello"

"Hey Mils I need a favor."

**A/N ok so I thought I'd leave it here and pick it up with them asking thanks to everyone that reviewed but only seven reviews last chapter and I love all the reviewers but when I don't get that many reviews it discourages me and makes me think people don't like the story reviews are what keep me writing and give me inspiration so please review. **


	5. one day till the wedding and suprises

I don't own One tree hill

Hello." Mouth answered his phone noticing that Luke was calling him. Luke usually didn't call that often so he was intrigued.

"Hey Mouth I need a favor."

Millie had just gotten back from her morning jog when she heard her cell ringing she looked down and noticing **Brooke **flashing across the face she answered thinking it was a business problem "Hello"

"Hey Mils I need a favor."

"What is it?" Millie asked confusion slightly lacing her tones.

"I'm getting married tomorrow I need you to meet me at town hall."

"Married?" Millie squeaked out.

"Yes married so will you meet us City hall 2 Pm tomorrow."

"Yes I guess I will who you are marrying."

"Ah that is my surprise you can meet him tomorrow," and with that Brooke disconnected the call and flipped her phone shut.

Meanwhile Lucas was having a very similar conversation with Mouth.

"What do you need Luke man." Mouth questioned he knew he would be willing to do anything for Lucas he was always there for him so why shouldn't he be there when Lucas needed him.

"I'm getting married I need you at New York City Hall at 2 Pm tomorrow, also I need you to go to my house and in my safe is Keith's ring I need you to bring it to me please. The combination is taped to the bottom. "

"Let me get this straight you're getting married in New York tomorrow at 2Pm and you want me there to witness it and bring a ring?" confusion colored his words.

"Yeah that's about right." Luke confirmed laughter in his voice.

"Mind me asking who you're marrying."

"That my friend I can't tell you."

"Ok man whatever I'll be there." On the other end mouth was shaking his head. With that the line was disconnected and Luke flipped his phone shut.

"So I have my witness do you have yours?" Brooke waved her phone in front of Luke's face as she crossed the room.

"Yup a very confused witness but a witness none the less."

"Yeah mine to." Her laughter bubbled up within her as he gathered her into his arms and kissed her gently ready to get that license soon to be Mrs. Scott.

"You bet fiancée soon to be Husband." She loved the feel of those words on her lips.

"Then let's go." He helped her on with her coat and they left the apartment hailing a cab and telling the cabbie they were on their way to City Hall. They got out making their way up the stone steps the wind blowing both their hair around their heads smiles blazing across both their faces.

They went up to the clerk a plump grandmotherly woman. "Hello dears how can I help you?" She smiled at them.

"We'd like to register for a marriage license please." Luke said politely.

"Oh how Lovely you make such a cute couple." She pulled something out of a file and took up a pen. "Name please." She turned to Luke.

"Lucas Eugene Scott "She filled it out then turned to Brooke.

"Name?"

Brooke Penelope Davis." She filled that out asking more questions and filling out the appreciate spaces when everything was looked over and signed by all party's the women passed the license over.

"Good luck on your marriage."

"Thanks" they smiled looking down at the license that was their future.

"Now it's time to shop," Brooke clapped her hands in excitement.

"Ok pretty girl lets go clothes and a tux for me a dress for you wedding rings for both of us." Brooke rubbed her hands together in excitement.

Meanwhile in one tree hill Mouth had made it to Luke's house and let himself in with the spare key. He'd already packed and had his car ready for the trip to New York. Nathan and Haley weren't home so he made his way into Lucas's room found the safe and the combo and got the ring out. All the while he was racking his brain trying to figure out who Luke was marrying he was thinking Payton but really he hoped it wasn't.

"Um Mouth what's up." He looked up like a deer caught in headlights. There stood Haley a look of mirth and confusion on her face as she held Jamie.

"Um… I … Luke."

"Oh so Luke does know you're here." Haley had been confused when the door had been unlocked and a little apprehensive especially after the psycho Derek scenario the year before. She was relived to only see Mouth in Luke's room then she was utterly confused. Why was Mouth in Lucas's room and why did he have a diamond ring. She listened to him stutter getting even more confused so it had something to do with Lucas at least he knew Mouth was here.

"Of course Lucas knows I'm here he's the one that called me."

"He called you ok what does that have to do with that ring." She pointed to the ring in his hand.

"Ok so he said he's getting married in New York which now makes no sense as Peyton is in LA and he called me and asked that I'm a witness."

"Lucas is getting married." Haley shirked scaring James and causing him to cry. "Oh shh baby mommy sorry." She jiggled him on her hip. "Did he say who he was marrying?"

"No" Mouth shook his head. "He said I'd have to find out when I get there."

"When are you leaving?"

"After I get this ring I need to be there by 2 Pm tomorrow. I have the ring so I guess I'm on my way."

"Oh no not without me and Nathan and James you're not." She looked at him stubbornly.

"your going to take a baby to New York."

"Yep." She went to her and Nate's room and started to pack.

"Hals what are you doing." Nate asked looking in the room and all the clothes and baby paraphernalia spread around.

"Going to New York Luke's getting married not that he told me that but I found Mouth here getting a ring."

"so we're going to New York."

"Yes." She throws more clothes in the bag. And hefted one on her shoulder well holding the other's out to Nate.

"Ok I guess." Nate just went along with it as Haley got James around he guessed they were going to New York. Mouth just shook his head as he helped pack the car wondering what Lucas would think about Haley and Nate crashing his wedding.

In New York Brooke was like a kid in a candy store she had already brought Lucas all the clothes he could need and now she was roaming around Tiffany's looking at wedding bands. She stopped at a white gold set with a tiny diamond in the women's set. Her breath caught she knew this was the perfect set not to flashy but very nice.

"do you want these one's." Lucas asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She gently nodded her head. "There perfect." She breathed.

"Then there ours," he kissed her hair softly. He called a sales clerk over and bought the rings. She beamed at him. "Thanks Luke I love you."

"Love you to pretty girl." He smiled down at her. "Now let's get my tux and your wedding dress.

"See there is where marrying a fashion designer comes in handy." She poked his chest.

"Oh really." He smiled holding her hand against his chest.

"yeah, you see I have a wedding dress I've been working on and its my size and it fits and its perfect." A blush fused over her face.

"Oh someone's prepared." He teased.

"Or just hopeful that one day her prince charming would sweep her off her feet."

"I'll be your prince charming if you'll be my Cinderella."

" Always," she twirled around under the blue perfect sky."

"Yes always." He caught her and pressed his lips to hers in a perfect kiss for a perfect day.

"Can't wait till tomorrow." She breathed.

"Me either." He smiled against her lips. Neither knew that not only Mouth but also Nathan Haley and James were also on their way this was going to be one interesting wedding.

A/N thanks for the reviews though I wish I'd get more I know a lot of people read it so if you read it and like it and want more please review it's what keeps me going.


	6. more suprises and Naley arrives

I don't own One tree hill

"Seriously we need to stop Jamie is getting cranky he needs sleep." Haley whisper yelled at Mouth from the back seat.

"Haley James Scott we are two hours from New york we will stop then." Said an exasperated Mouth.

"Hales just calm down Jamie will be fine just sing him a song he'll go to sleep right away." Nathan turned around in his seat to look at his wife who was now glaring at him.

"You know he hates sleeping in cars Nathan."

"I know Honey and I'm sorry but we need to be sure we are in New York by two tomorrow and it's already 1:00 AM and we all need sleep and I know your just stressed that you really wouldn't want to miss Luke's wedding because we overslept in a town to far away."

"Your right," Haley deflated into her seat rubbing her temples. "I'm just tired everything's been in dishevel today that Jamie didn't' get his nap today." She yawned leaning her head back against the seat.

Meanwhile in Brooke's apartment in town Luke watched his Fiancée sleep he couldn't believe he would be marrying this amazing woman in a little over twelve hours he also was excited for the surprise he had for her.

While Brooke had been getting there clothes around earlier today Luke had made a few phone calls now instead of getting married at City Hall they would be getting married at a small chapel down the street and he had decorators ready to be dispatched in the morning, a limo to pick up Brooke and a reverend ready to marry them. It might not be the perfect fairytale wedding Brooke had always dreamed of but it was closer it was better than City Hall in front of a judge.

He loved Brooke and he wanted this day to be perfect for her as perfect as he could make it on short notice. He promised he'd be the prince charming to her Cinderella and he planned to fulfill that promise. That's when something clicked in his head he forgot to tell Mouth and Millie come to think of it about the change of plans.

He grabbed his phone and cursed at the time he'd just have to take his chances and hope they were still awake. He quickly dialed Mouth's number and waited with baited breath for his friend to pick up.

Luckily Mouth and Nathan had switched places only fifteen minutes before because when his phone let out the first trilling rings Mouth jumped almost out of his seat. He quickly grabbed his phone and looked down. "Luke" He mouthed before answering the call.

"Hey man what's up you haven't called the wedding off have you because We.. I'm almost to the city he caught his slip and hoped Luke hadn't noticed.

"No man the weddings still on only the venue's been changed its now at 389 west street the little white chaple.

"Little white chapel are we getting cliché Luke." Mouth teased.

"Ha ha just be there please."

"Of course I'll see you tomorrow. Or today I guess," with that Mouth shut the phone and turned to his friends "You heard all of that right."

'Yup a church wedding so much more romantic then a city hall wedding." Haley's face was flushed with excitement. They finished their drive making it into New York and by some miracle finding two empty motel rooms in the same motel. The three Tree hill friends and baby all crashed for the night but thankfully not before all setting their alarms for eleven.

After Lucas called Mouth his real dilemma came up. He looked over at the sleeping beauty in the bed he quietly snuck across the floor and picked up Brooke's phone and scrolled throw it until he found a number saved under Millicent he figured that would be Millie he prayed that was Millie.

"Hello." A sleepy voice came on over the phone.

"Yes is this Millie?" Millie looked down at her phone yup it said Brooke but that was a male voice fear knifed through her.

"Yes who is this." Millie asked in confusion and bit of fright.

"HI this is Brooke's Fiancée I just wanted to let you know there was a change of plans and I want to surprise Brooke I've sat up a church wedding at the chapel on her street do you know the one."

"Yeah," Millie could now feel the excitement coursing through her veins.

"OK I need you to get Brooke in the limo and to that church without giving too much away. Can you do that?"

"Yes I can, see you tomorrow mystery man." Millie ended the call on a slight chuckle and curled back up to sleep tomorrow would be interesting.

Luke shut the phone glad his plan would be pulled off he climbed back into bed and pulled Brooke to him tomorrow would be perfect the day he started his life with Brooke the day there official happily ever after began.

The next morning Brooke woke up and stretched she smiled over at Luke's sleeping face. "Luke baby wake up it's our wedding day." Luke's eyes opened to the sight of Brooke's dazzling hazel one's shining down on him.

"So it is Pretty girl so it is." He pulled her down and kissed her lightly.

"No, none of that." She pushed him back you must get in your tux and get out of her so I can get dressed and meet you there you can't see me in the dress.

"Ok babe." Luke got up showered and quickly left but not before gently brushing her lips with is. "Next time I kiss you will be as Mrs. Lucas Scott." He whispered leaving her in a daze of happiness as he left the house.

Millie showed up and helped her get ready a smile for the secret she held plastered on her face.

"Ready Brooke?" Millie asked as Brooke spun in front of the mirror looking at her glowing self in the mirror the lace dress the vail she couldn't believe that in only an hour she would become Mrs. Lucas Scott she never thought this day would come.

"Yeah Mils I'm ready lets go." Carefully they made their outside and to the Limo."

"What's this." Brooke gasped looking at the shiny black car.

"Present from your groom he called me last night so get in girly so we can get your single ass married. "

Brooke laughed as she slide in the car loving Luke even more for the gesture.

Luke was pacing the church Brooke was due soon where was Mouth with the ring. He couldn't marry Brooke with that other diamond on her finger no Keith's ring had to be on her finger.

Our tree hill trio plus baby had ran into a problem none of them had had the foresight to bring wedding appropriate attire.

"OH MY GOD." Was what Nate woke to the next morning.

"Haley what is it what's wrong?" Nate jumped out of bed ready to fight whatever it was.

"We forgot clothes."

"Um what are you wearing then?" he asked in confusion.

"No you dufus wedding clothes." She looked at the clothes they packed "I can't believe I forgot wedding clothes this will ruin Luke's wedding."

"Hales its called a store lets go remember Honey Grove prom we pulled that off."

"Ok let me bundle Jamie up and get out of here she got the baby ready well Nate went and got Mouth who had also forgotten wedding clothes. They all hurried to the nearest dress shop were Haley found a light blue dress and they found tuxes for the boys and even a tiny one for Jamie. The trio and baby hurried back to the motel to get ready and then hurried out the door they only had half an hour to get there.

"You have the ring right." Haley yelled to Mouth as they were running out the door.

"Shit." Mouth ran back in and grabbed the ring from the top of his dresser. "Thanks Hales you're a life saver." They found a cab and made it to the church with minuets to spare.

Brooke got in the limo and was surprised when they only went down the street she was even more surprised when they stopped in front of the little chapel.

"Another surprise," Millie smiled as she helped Brooke out and into the bride's room.

"I really love that man" Brooke whispered as she looked around her in delight.

Mouth ran through the door luckily on the other side of the church then Brooke he spotted Luke at the altar. "I'm here I'm here and I have the ring," he held up the box.

"Oh thank god I thought you'd be late." Luke heaved a sigh of relief and took the box.

"Yeah we had some issue's this morning."

"We?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah I have a surprise for you." With that he waved his hand towards the door which at that moment Haley Nate and Jamie came through.

"Haley Nathan what are you doing here?" Luke gasped.

"You really think I could let my best friend get married without me think again buddy. You can't pull a total Naley on us." She smirked which caused Lucas to laugh thinking of Brooke's words only days before.

"I'm glad to see you Hales." He hugged his oldest friend close.

"So where's the bride." Nate asked now it was Luke's turn to smirk.

"You know what Nate I walked Haley down the aisle and my girl doesn't have someone to walk her down the aisle do you think you'd be willing to do that."

"sure man you don't think she'd mind."

"No I think she'd love it she's in the bride room with her witness."

Nate nodded his head and made his way to the designated room he knocked and called out. "Is everyone decent in there."

"Nate," Brooke mouthed in confusion as she waved at Millie to let him in. Millie hurried to open the door and stepped back in aw at the man that walked through it.

"So I here there's a bride in here that needs to be walked down the Aisle" He then looked at said Bride and stopped in his tracks.

"Brooke…" He breathed

"Hello Nate." Brooke smiled.

A/N next up what will Nate say what about Haley Mouth….. hmm review and you're more likely to find out faster thanks for the amazing reviews the response was amazing last chapter lets repeat it please.


	7. Brathen friendship and the wedding

I don't own one tree hill.

"So I hear there's a bride in here that needs to be walked down the Aisle." He then looked at said Bride and stopped in his tracks.

"Brooke…" He breathed

"Hello Nate." Brooke smiled.

"Brooke Penelope Davis." Nathan laughed stepping forward and scooping Brooke into his arms and twirling her around. "You're a bad, bad girl Brookie." He laughed as he sat her down.

"That's me bad to the bone." She winked smoothing down her wedding dress.

"So you're the girl crazy enough to marry my older brother."

"That would be me the future Mrs. Lucas Scott." Nate watched as the smile split across her lovely face.

"Wait Lucas Scott!" Millie shrieked and pivoted around from where she was looking in the mirror. "You're marrying Lucas Scott the same one who you left after the wedding?"

"Yeah the same one, this is his younger brother Nathan." She pointed over to were Nate was watching the interplay with interest.

"Well that's surely ironic." Millie smiled and shook her head at the intricacies of Tree Hill she'd heard stories and man did she find that place one tangled web.

"yeah I guess it kind of is." Nate came forward. "I'm Nate and you are?"

"Oh I'm Millicent but people call me Millie I work with Brooke."

Nate nodded his head taking her hand "Nice to meet you Millie."

"Same" she smiled turning back to her task.

" Now back to you miss Davis. How do we find our self's walking down the aisle."

"Oh that brother of yours he's a charmer. "

"Seriously Brookie what happened." Nate Looked at his friend in concern everyone knew how inseparable Luke and Haley were but Nate always saw him and Brooke as their counter parts they were close they just won't as open about it as Luke and Haley.

"I love him Nate, you know I do and he loves me yes he asked Peyton to marry him first…"

"Wait." Nate held up his hand stopping the flow of words, "he asked Peyton to marry him."

"Yes," Brooke sighed "but that's a story for another time the fact is she said no he found his way to me and realized it was really me he loved and you know what Nate for the first time in my life I believe him, I believe he only loves me. I'll always have some insecurity's about Peyt but I have to trust Lucas no I do trust Lucas." A tear was silently trailing down her cheek.

"Brooke." Nate wiped the errant tear from her cheek.

"He loves you more than you can say, I've always know that Haley's always known that and the fact that he brought Keith's ring proves that. If he asked Peyton he didn't do it seriously he bought.." Here he paused. "Well I guess the ring that's now on your finger but you know what he's so anxious to replace it with the real deal." He hugged her close and whispered. "I'll always be there for you Brooke and I'm so happy to welcome you to the family.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Thanks Nate you've always had my back." He smile wavered through the happy sheen of tears in her eyes.

"Are we ready to get you married and give Haley the best surprise she could ask for." He smiled down at her as she looped her arms though his.

"Yes let's get me down that aisle and to the man of my dreams." As Nate looked at the girl beside him he thought that what might have started off as a joke on Lucas's part asking him to walk the bride down the aisle became one of the best gifts his brother could have given him. He was so glad that it was Brooke that was joining there family bringing everyone even closer.

Luke stood at the front of the church he turned to Mouth and handed him Brooke's wedding band. "Here you can act as best man." He then turned to a slightly teary Haley and handed her the other band, and you are the Matron of honor."

She took the band and smiled. "god that makes me sound so old."

"Well that's what you get when you marry at sixteen." He teased. They all turned forward Haley balancing Jamie on one hip and holding the ring in the other hand.

"Are you ready? The reverend asked Lucas. He nodded his head and the organist started up and here comes the bride started to play.

Millie went out first taking a place beside Haley. Nate placed his hand over Brooke's and patted it gently. "you ready Brooke."

"Yeah I've been ready for a while." Nate and Brooke stepped out. Lucas only had eyes for his perfect bride he loved the shine of her eyes the way her hair fell the way her skin seemed to have a glow about it. He couldn't believe this perfect women would be his wife in a short time.

Her eyes locked to his the way his hair was the love in his blue eyes the way she could tell he was nervous and happy all at the same time. She couldn't believe she would be his wife in only a short period of time.

Haley stifled an excited shrike as she caught sight of the bride on her husband's arm. Luke had made the right choice for once she couldn't have been happier she had always known that Brooke and Lucas were end game.

As she was coming down the aisle Brooke turned her head slightly and caught sight of Haley throwing her best friend a smile before looking back at her groom. She made it to the alter and Nate let go of her hand. He bent down and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Good luck Brook" He whispered. Before taking his place next to Mouth.

The reverend looked at the young couple. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Everyone burst out into laughter before Nate looked across at his wife and then over at Mouth. "We do." They called out."

"We gather here to join this man to this woman. They have chosen to write their own vows."

"Wait first I need to do something." Luke took the ring out of the box and took Brooke's ring off her finger replacing it quickly with the real ring. "Ok I feel better now."

"OK Lucas you may say your vows."

"Pretty girl I've loved you since I was sixteen I was just to stubborn to see it, too scared to see it you've always been my pretty girl the broody to my cheery one of the only people that can make me happy and I promise you Brooke Penelope Davis that through sickness and in health until death do us part I will hold onto you forsaking all others as long as we both shell live. " He took the ring from mouth and slipped it on to her finger.

Brooke sniffed to stop the tears. "Lucas you're the first man I've ever loved and you'll be the last your actually the only boy I've ever loved there was something about you, you saw past my walls past everything and we had our problems but I always knew in my heart we would end up together its destiny." She took the ring from Haley and slipped it on his finger.

"Do you Lucas Eugene Scott take Brooke Penelope Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife."

"I do." He smiled.

"And do you Brooke Penelope Davis take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband."

"I do." She sobbed.

"Then I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride."

With that Luke swooped down and kissed her passionately yet gently on the lips framing her face with his hands. "I love you Mrs. Scott." He whispered as he pulled back.

"And I love you Mr. Scott she whispered."

They turned to the front "For the first time I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Lucas and Brooke Scott.

**A/N thanks for the amazing reviews please review next chapter reception and more reactions. Ok I have a question one of the reviewers wants a really hot wedding night so should I bump the rating to M and write hot hot or keep it at T and write steamy yet none explicit. Its up to you the reviewers. The more reviews I get the faster I write. **


	8. more reactions and another suprise

I don't own one tree hill

The turned to the front, "for the first time I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Lucas and Brooke Scott"  
>The Tree Hill Trio and Millie clapped tears in all of their eyes.<p>

"Oh I'm so happy for you." Haley handed Jamie over to Nate and rushed forward engulfing her two best friends in her arms. "You look so beautiful she smiled stepping back and looking Brooke up and down.

"Thanks Hales." Brooke smiled at her blond friend.

"And you," she turned to Lucas hitting his arm. How could you not tell me you were getting married?"

"For one, ow." Lucas rubbed his arm, "For another I remember a certain someone running off and getting married and not telling me."

"So not the same." She pouted in her Haley way.

"Sure Hales whatever you say." He hugged his best friend.

"I am happy for you Lucas really and I'm just glad its not Peyton in that dress."

"Oh what you don't know." Brooke smirked and Nate groaned Haley looked over at her brunette friend. "I'll give you the full story later." She smirked.

Luke groaned shaking his head. Haley was going to kill him when she found out.

Next it was Nate's turn to congratulate the new couple. After handing his son back to his wife he stepped forward. "Well big brother you finally got your head out of your ass and picked the right girl."

"Oh we are funny now are we Nate maybe you should be a comedian."

"Hmm maybe." He hugged Luke and then stepped back. "but all joking aside I'm happy for you really happy."

"Thanks Nate that means a lot."

Nate then turned to Brooke hugging her once again. "Welcome to the family officially this time."

"Thank you Nate." She hugged him tightly "and thank you for walking me down the Aisle."

"It was pleasure" He smiled and Brooke could tell he really meant that.

Next Mouth stepped up. "Well you guys certainly pulled one over on us." He clapped his hand on Luke's back. "Take care of her Luke."

"I will Mouth and thanks for bringing the ring."

"No problem man." He turned to Brooke "and you , you little hellion you always get your way don't you."

"Yes I do" She smiled wickedly at him "Remember that."

"Like I could forget." He laughed hugging her.

Millie stepped forward. "Well I guess that makes you mystery man." She smiled at Luke taking his hand.

"Yes and Millie thanks for helping me pull off this surprise.

"It was my pleasure." She smiled before turning to her boss.

"I'm so happy for you Brooke and will miss you." She whispered as she hugged her.

"I'll be coming back it's not like I'll leave New York forever at least not yet." Brooke assured her friend.

"Ok everyone lets get in the Limo and on our way we're going to La Perex."

"La parex you got us reservations at one of the most exclusive restaurants in New York." Brooke gasped.

"Yup nothing's to good for my baby." He bend down and kissed her."

"Hey man your making us all look bad."

"Oh shut it Nate you had a whole second wedding." Lucas shot back.

"He does have you there" Mouth Laughed.

"First though I think there is someone Brooke needs to remeet." Haley steeped forward with Jamie. "Brooke I'd like you to remeet your godson James Lucas Scott." She held the one year old out to Brooke who eagerly took the boy not even caring about her dress.

"Hello Jamie, I'm your Auntie Brooke. "She flushed and smiled when she realized how true that statement actually was she really was Jamie's Auntie Brooke now. "You're so Adorable its got to be the Scott gene's." she kissed the baby's cheek." Jamie was looking around him when he spotted Lucas he held out his arms. "unc ucas"

Luke smiled stepping forward and taking the baby. "Hello J Luke." He beamed down at the baby who snuggled into him, "well people let's get this show on the road." He looped his arm though Brookes and still holding Jamie who looked like he could really be more his and Brooke's child then Nathan and Haley's he led his friends down the aisle and to the waiting Limo.

"Wait." Haley called. Everyone turned to look at her and she was waving a digital camera in the air.

"We have to document this." She handed the camera to Millie. "Will you take the pic."

"Millie nodded her head and took several pictures some with everyone some with just the bride and groom. They all slide into the limo and made their way to La Perex were it turned out Lucas hadn't just gotten a reservation he'd rented out a whole room.

"You're amazing" Brooke kissed him before sitting in the seat he'd pulled out for her.

"No that would be you." He smiled down at his lovely wife, wife how he loved the sound of that word.

"I love you pretty girl."

"and I love you husband." she beamed husband how she loved that word she was Mrs. Lucas Scott.

They ordered and sat talking catching up Mouth and Millie seemed to be hitting it off and Brooke couldn't help but smile she was back with her family. Of course she didn't want to have to tell her mom what was going on.

"So you're coming back to tree hill." Haley asked the question that had been bugging her for a while. She just got Brooke back and she really didn't want to lose Lucas.

"Yes we agreed I'd come back to New york to work once and awhile but I'm going to reopen Karen's and run that primary."

"Oh my god really, can I help?"

"of course you can help." Brooke laughed. "It will be good the Scott women running the Café."

"I can't believe we're sisters now." Haley was so excited.

"I know Hales it's a dream come true and look what we get with the deal." Brooke nodded towards Nate and Luke.

"Yeah those Scott genes are good we can give Dan that." Haley smirked.

Meanwhile Luke was thinking about his own mother. "I'm going to step out for one moment pretty girl." He kissed her forehead before pushing away from the table and made his way outside he flipped his phone open and hit his mother's number he listened for ringing but instead he was informed the phone was out of service.

"Shit." He muttered, he'd have to send an email when he got back to tree hill and his laptop though he'd just ask her to call he didn't want to give her this information over the internet in an email. He went back inside and slide his arm over Brooke's chair pulling her slightly into his side.

"So what were you doing?" she asked as she took another bite of her pasta.

"Tried to call mom her phone's not in service so I guess I'll email her to call me." He shrugged not willing to let it ruin his night.

The group spent another couple of hours reminiscing before they headed back to the limo which first dropped off Millie and then the Tree hill Trio and Baby. "I'll see you guys in about a week when we come back to Tree Hill" Luke called out to his family as they nodded and slide out of the car and went into the motel.

"I can't believe Luke married Brooke." Nate shook his head in amazement.

"I know isn't it great." Haley squealed who know when we named Jamie's godparents they'd actually end up together.

"You apparently you little matchmaker I know you chose Brooke because you hoped her and Luke would get back together." He poked his wife in the side.

"So they are together and perfect." She stuck her lounge out at him and shifted their sleeping son slightly.

"So Mouth you seemed to be getting cozy with Brooke's assistant Millie." Nate teased.

"She's nice and you know I love Brooke and Lucas like family but I didn't want to intrude on family catch up and Millie well the poor girl just felt intrusive.

"Your family Mouth and never forget it." Haley said pulling him into a hug as Nate gave him a brotherly nuggie.

In the limo back to Brooke's apartment where they would be staying for a week well Brooke got everything in order for her move back to Tree hill, Luke turned to his bride. "I love you Brooke Scott."

She smiled up at him. "and I love you Lucas Scott." She pulled on his tie until his lips were level with hers and love you even more because of everything you did for me your amazing." With that she crashed her lips on his and maneuvered herself on to his lap straddling him under all the layers of dress. She locked her hands behind his neck and he ran his hands up her bare arms. Before trailing his lips down her creamy neck, he started to unbutton the back of her dress before she stilled him. "As sexy as this is I think we should wait until we get to the apartment."

"hmm has Brooke Davis Scott went soft on hmm." He murmured sucking on her ear lobe."

"No" she moaned "but we don't have a condom."

"Your right he sighed before pulling away and kissing her chastely on the lips. But you're not getting out of my lap."

"Deal." She twined her arms around his neck and snuggled against him.

**A/N thanks for the reviews so I decided it will be steamy push the T a bit but not bump it up to M. ok new question how should Karen find out. Your choices 1. She calls the house and Brooke answers. 2. She shows up to Tree Hill for a surprise visit. 3. She finds out well watching the news and they do something about he reopening of Karen's café please review. **


	9. wedding night

I don't own one tree hill

The Limo dropped them off in front of Brooke's apartment, with a good luck from the driver. Luke took Brooke's hand twining their fingers together and leading her to the elevator. She pushed the up button as he tightened his hold on her hand. The elevator dinged and the doors slide open. The walked through the doors together turning as one they both reached for the penthouse button at the same time. Both their fingers touching the button at the same time, flames shot through them at just that little innocent touch. She turned and looked into his sky blue eyes.

"If that one touch can make me want to pull your clothes off what do you think will happen later." Her warm breath misted across his face. It took all of his will power not to take claim her ripe red lips with his.

"I think its going to be an explosion Mrs. Scott." He whispered pulling her flush against him. "I think it will be the hottest sex we've ever had and we've had some hot sex wouldn't you agree?

"Mmm yeah." She moaned she loved the feel of his strong body against hers. "we've always been explosive in the bedroom and it's been so long it's going to be fireworks."

"Fireworks I love the sound of that." He nipped lightly at her lower lip well she drug her fingers down his arms sending electric currents through both of them. The elevator binged again and they didn't even bother turning around they just walked backward step by step until they got to her door. She pulled her keys out and swung them in his face.

"Are you ready for this." She huskily breathed

"Oh yeah." He took the swinging keys from her finger and quickly unlocked the door he made sure it wouldn't fall shut and then turned to his new bride. He swept her into his arms. She shirked in protest for a moment but then twined her arms around him and through her head back in laughter.

"Pretty girl I love you, I love you so much." He put her down in front of the mirror in her room and quickly went to lock up the door. He came back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We make a good looking couple don't we." She whispered looking at their reflection in the mirror.

"The best" he whispered pushing her hair away from the sleek colum of her neck and kissing down it.

"Mmm that feels so good." She moved her head back farther to give him more room. He came down to her shoulder and pushed the dress down a bit peppering kisses along her creamy skin. As he kissed her shoulder he took his hand and started to work open the buttons on the back of her dress. He took his free hand and twined his fingers through her fingers he wanted to be touching her always touching her. She reached behind her with her free hand as Lucas lavished her neck with kisses and unbuttoned her dress. She could feel his erection through his dress pants. She found the waist band of his pants and moved her fingers to the silver button she nimbly popped it open making sure to brush the buldge in his pants making him groan in love, passion wanting. when the last pearl button was undone, she twirled around in his arms and he pressed both hands against her bare back.

"No bra. You bad, bad girl."

"I can be even worse if you just wait a moment and let me slip into something less constricting, she thought of the devil red night gown that she'd purchased the day before, and why don't you do the same. She whispered seductively she grabbed his face pressing her lips to his pressing her lips to his, her tongue running against them. He opened his mouth to allow her entrance and she licked the roof of his mouth sucked on his tongue took his moans into her mouth. She loved the taste of Lucas. "That should hold you till I get back", she winked and sashayed into the bathroom swinging her hips in a way that made Lucas groan. He could feel himself hardening even more. He quickly stripped off his shirt and then kicked his pants down leaving himself in only his boxers.

Brooke took the red nightie off the hanger and shrugged out her dress stepping out of it carefully she hung it back up and then she unpinned her hair letting it fall in a fall of riotous curls around her flushed face. She slipped into the red nightie it had a slit up the side and was practically see though. She loved the feel of the soft silk sliding against her warm skin. She smiled wickedly as she added another layer of her devilishly red lip gloss that she knew Lucas couldn't resist and then she looked at herself in the mirror at a girl she didn't recognize but in a good way. Her eyes sparkled in a way they hadn't in long time. Her cheeks were flushed with desire and happiness. Feeling sexy for all the right reasons. she flicked the lights off and turned the nob. In the low lights she was framed in the doorway. Lucas could feel his breath catch as he watched the light play over her Chocolate curls her luscious body, her pretty face.

He strode across the room and scooped her into his arms and twirled her in a circle before laying her on the bed. His kissed her searingly hotly pouring all his feelings into her. She arched up to meet his kiss with her own. His hand wondered to her breast and cupped them through the silk material that covered them. Her hands pushed against his hard sleek chest. His hands moved from her breast down the silk causing delicious friction over her body. Her hands settled on the waistband of his boxers.

His hands reached the hem of the nightie and he started to push it finally bare skin to bare skin, his hand traveled higher and higher until he reached her most privet part. It was bare and he growled. He pulled away and looked down at her swollen red lips and up at her dazzled eyes. "No undie's now that's taking naughty to a whole new level." He slipped a finger into her causing her to gasp.

"Luke" She moaned "More."

"You like that do you." He moved another finger into her and in and out until she was panting all coherent thought out of her head. He built her to a peak she could feel herself raising raising until finally she creasted that peak. Her whole body was like a million fireworks as she came down her body fluid. "She smiled up at him.

"You still have those magic fingers." She breathed bringing her hands back to the waistband of his boxers. She pushed them down with one fluid movement as he roamed back up her body taking one of her breast into his mouth. She took him into her hand.

The feel of him in her hand the feel of them in such intimate contact made her wet again made her moan again her nightie was pushed up around her hips he was completely naked and now the top of said nightie was sticking to her chest from the lavished kisses Luke placed there."

"Luke just, just take it off." She pleaded as she worked him with her hand. He obliged throwing the thing over her head and down to the floor. His mouth wondered up too her neck and she quickened her pace.

"As much as I love this I want to be inside you, be one with you." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. She nodded and he reached over and grabbed a condom from where he had stashed them the night before he quickly put it on and looked down at her eyes locked. "Are you ready pretty girl." He asked.

"Yes Lucas she whispered below him, "Make love to me as your wife make love to me as my husband." He kissed her tenderly as he entered her in slow light strokes he made love to her softly lovingly the light bathed them as they were one for the first time as husband and wife. Love passion lust swirled together inside of them hands legs arms twined together lips kissing bare skin feverishly.

They could feel themselves getting closer, closer until together they crested in a firework like display of sparks hot light and fluid motion. They both came down and he rolled bringing her with him. "That was perfect." She whispered.

"Yeah it was," he creased her cheek kissed her temple moved her sweaty hair out of her eyes.

"I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you Brooke Scott." They fell asleep happy complete in each other's arms.

As the sun crested the sky line Brooke awoke and silently slipped out of the bed she found Lucas's dress shirt and slipped it on. She padded across the plush floor and looked around the room it seemed so much brighter so much more alive than it had before. She looked down at the two rings on her finger and she smiled she moved to the stereo and picked up a CD. She took it out of its case and popped it in choosing the track she wanted she started the song. Smiling softly she went back across to the bed to wake up Lucas.

**A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter please review. Hmm I wonder what Brooke's upto the more reviews the faster the update. And I think it will be a good one. Now onto a random one tree hill rant. This is about Deb in season one I loved her she was a good mother season two three four she had her issue's drugs drinking sure. But she still had her moments I'll never forget her scene with Lucas at Karen's hospital bed or her with baby Jamie but then season five and Six comes along and they make her out to be some desperate older women who is sleazy. Season one's deb never would have went for a younger man like skillz or refused to be called Grandma it was just sad and disappointing. Any way sorry for the rant and please review. **


	10. dancing at dawn

I don't own one tree hill

She smiled she moved to the stereo and picked up a CD. She took it out of its case and popped it in choosing the track she wanted she started the song. Smiling softly she went back across to the bed to wake up Lucas.

Luke opened his eyes blearily when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He smiled up at his wife. "Hey is that my shirt Pretty girl."

"yeah it is now get up and throw something on you owe me a dance."

"Oh I do, do I." he sat up picking his boxers up off the ground and slipping them on.

"yeah you see we had a wedding yesterday and we never had a song or dance and every bride deserves a wedding dances." He noticed the beginning strands of a song.

"Well if that's the case then we better dance hadn't we." He stood up and twirled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him the slight pinkish light came into the room with the daybreak, as Celine Dion's voice started to flow through the room. "What song did you choose?"

"It's all coming back to me now I thought it was appropriate."

"Yeah," he whispered as the words started.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold _

_That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window_

_There days when the sun was so cruel _

_That all my tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever_

Brooke remembered the night after Naley's wedding when she Brooke up with him and the next day she remembered the tear stains on her face and her fear of even getting out of bed. She remember cursing the sun light as it hit her face the next morning.

Luke remembered the night Brooke left for California how he felt so alone in the world how he wanted the girl behind the red door how he didn't want to face a summer without her.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left and I can't _

_Remember where or when or how._

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

Brooke remember taking apart her corkboard of picture's, scrubbing her locker down to get rid of the signs of Lucas. She remembered tossing her bride's maids dress in the fire of trying to purge him from her life but still wanting to remember him in.

Lucas remembered repainting his door so it wasn't red anymore, of looking at his tux again of deleting her from the story he was writing something that he now realized was a fatal mistake because Brooke and him and the relationship they had was what made the story. He had tried to replicate that with Peyton had tried to make theirs the love story but he knew now that was just pretend.

_But when you touch me like this and you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me _

_When I touch you like this and I hold you like that_

_It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me. _

_It's all coming back it's all coming back to me now _

Brooke had known the moment she had touched him In that bar that it wasn't over that it could never be over. She knew as she held him now safely in his arms that it would never be over.

Lucas has known he still loved her before he'd touched her in that bar but the moment he did he knew it was would never be over. He known promised with her in his arms that it would never be over.

_There were moments of gold there were flashes of light _

_There were things I'd never do again but that always seemed right. _

_There nights of endless pleasure it was more than any laws allow baby, baby _

She remember looking at the locker he'd decorated for her, she remembered the cheer competition when him and the basketball team danced with the cheerleaders. She remembers sneaking into his back seat the first night.

He remembered her sneaking into his room of him making that basket of destiny, he remembered the tattoo she'd talked him into.

_If I kiss you like this and if you whisper like that _

_It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me. _

_If want me like this and if you need me like that that _

_It was that long ago but it's all coming back to me _

_It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me _

_I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

_But it's all coming back _

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies _

they both remembered the I hate you's the I'm not the one's for you's .

_And whenever you tried to hurt me _

_I'd just hurt you even worse and so much deeper _

Brooke remembered how she'd been hurt that he hadn't fought for her so she'd sleep with Chris hurting them worse than anything ever could.

Luke remembered telling her he wasn't the one for her something he regretted to this day.

_There were hours that just went on for days _

_When alone at last we'd count up the chances that were lost to us forever _

They remembered the breakups that seemed to go on for days the tears the incrimination the lies that went along with them.

_I thought you were history with the slamming of the door _

_And I made myself strong again somehow_

They had both thought that everything was history that last night as she left as he left neither of them would have guessed the night after graduation after he handed her the book that they would be standing here now.

_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then _

_But if I touch you like this and if you kiss me like that _

_It was so long ago but its all coming back to me _

_If you touch me like this and I hold you like that _

_It was gone with the wind but it is all coming back to me now _

_There were moments of gold and there flashes of light _

_There were things we'd never do again but that always seemed right. _

_There nights of endless pleasure it was more than all your laws allow baby, baby _

_He remembered the look on her face when they won the championship and he wished he'd kissed her then that night. She remembered the night she'd been scared and asked him to protect her _they both remembered the night in the cabin. And the fight in the rain as it poured down on them and he begged her to believe he loved her.

_When you touch me like this and when you hold me like that_

_It was gone with the wind but its all coming back to me _

_When you see me like this and I see you like that _

_Then we see what we want to see all coming back to me _

_The flesh and the fantasy's all coming back to me _

_I can barley recall but its all coming back to me now_

_If you forgive me all this, if I forgive you all that _

_We forgive and forget and its all coming back to me _

She thought about how she could and did forgive him for Peyton

He thought how he forgave her about Chis they would forgive and forget but remember to make them stronger.

_When you see me like this and I see you like this _

_We see just what we want to see all coming back to me _

seeing each other again it had all came back in one moment all the good the bad the in-between.

_The flesh and the fantasy's all coming back to me _

_I can barley recall but its all coming back to me now_

_And when you kiss me like this its all coming me now _

_And when I touch you like this _

_Its all coming back to me _

_And if you do it like this _

_Its all coming back to me _

_And if we. _

And with that the song ended. They both shook themselves out of the memory's that song evoked both the good and the bad. "Really that song?" Lucas questioned looking down at his bride.

The light played across her face her eyes that still held the power of the memory's the face that still had the ghost there. He held her closer and kissed her slowly. "I'll always be yours and the past makes us stronger." He whispered to her reasurredly.

" your right and that's why I picked the song, I think it described us so well we loved, we lost we came back together lost again tried to forget but nothing could really make us forget each other everything all made it come back to us."

"I guess that's true it does have staying power." He leaned down and kissed her fisting his hands in the material of the shirt she wore. He pulled her closer as she held on to him tightly he backed towards the bed and she pushed him back they toppled to the bed laughing and kissing and loving being with each other.

He pulled the shirt over her head and she pulled his only piece of clothes away. Grabbing protection he made love to her again in the brightening room the memory's still there so strong sad and happy at the same time. Memory's he knew that in the end made those stronger than anything else could.

"I love you pretty girl forever never doubt that." He pulled her close. "Now let's get a few more hours of sleep."

She nodded letting her eyes drift closed feeling loved but still not totally out of her high school memory's.

**A/N thanks to those that reviewed I was disappointed only five reviews so please review because I almost didn't have enough motivation to write this chapter because I was discouraged. Song Celine Dion's its all coming back to me. **


	11. phone calls

I don't own one tree hill

Luke and Brooke spent the day after their wedding in bed together loving each other; the next morning Brooke woke up and stretched she smiled over at where her husband slept peacefully and got out of bed. She made her way to her closet and chose some clothes for the day. She had phone calls to make a things to pack. She was going home to Tree Hill in only a matter of days. She made her way into the bathroom made her way into the bathroom and turned the water on to hot, hot the way she loved it.

She slipped Lucas's shirt from her body and stepped under the spray of water. She let the water work the knots from her body let it run down her naked body she lathered her hair with her strawberry shampoo. She wasn't paying attention and almost screamed when she felt two arms go around her. She twirled around and looked at her wet glistening naked husband.

"What are you trying to give me a heart attack." She hit him lightly on the chest.

"No" Lucas bent down and kissed her, "Just thought I'd have us conserve on water."

"Well isn't that clever." She smirked.

"Yeah I think so and I get to see my wife hot and naked." He nibbled down her neck.

"As fun as that would be, I have so much to do today."

"Come on," Brooke when are we going to have this chance again, we're going to be living with Naley and a baby and there's only one bathroom in that house."

"Well" She pretended to think about it. "You do have a point but do you have protection?" He held up an unopened condom. She took it and opened it and sheathed him in it. "I love how optimistic you are." She smirked before pushing him hungrily against the shower wall. He gripped her hips and reversed their position so she was now the one pinned to the wall. Before entering her fast and hard. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her long shapely legs around his hips. He wrapped his arms around her and braced his hands on the wall. They had hot passionate wild sex.

They helped each other wash up laughing and throwing suds at each other acting like the teenager's they still were. It felt good it felt right.

They got out him wrapping her in a white fluffy towel, well he dried off and got dressed she took a bit longer but as soon as she was out of the bathroom she glanced over at the clock she really had to make some phone calls. " The first one she was dreading she really hated to call Victoria Davis, but she sucked it up and hit the button to connect her to her mother's phone.

"Brooke Penelope you better have a good reason for not being around for the last couple of days." Were the words that greeted Brooke as her mother picked up the phone.

"Why yes mother I do have a good reason you see I was married a few days ago, I'm moving back to tree hill and am going to run a café don't worry I'll be back in New York with new designs and for important meetings but I'm taking my life back."

"You can't just get married what about the press did you even get a pre-nup this is the most irresponsible thing you've ever done." Victoria raged.

"I did just get married and I also didn't get a pre nup and guess what I'm happy I'm leaving at the end of the week and oh yeah your fired and Millie will be making the executive clothes over Bro's decisions' for me."

"You can't fire me!" Victoria was outraged.

"Sorry I just did," and with that Brooke hung up the phone and turned around to see Luke. "That took a lot out of me." She sighed sagging into his arms.

"I'm proud of you pretty girl." He kissed her forehead and held her close.

"Ok enough of the pity party now I need to call Millie and promote her." Brooke pulled away and hit the button for Millie.

"Brooke how are you this morning." Millie answered.

"Good Mills I have good news for you, I've just fired Bitchtoria and your promoted to her job I know I can trust you well I'm in Tree Hill."

Milie was speechless. "Brooke are you sure I mean that's a lot of responsibility."

"Yes it is," Brooke agreed "But you understand Clothes over Bro's better then Victoria ever could and I trust you with this your ready Milile." Brooke smiled.

"Thank you thank you I won't let you down Brooke."

"I know you won't Mills we'll meet for dinner before I leave New York and work everything out and I'm calling my lawyers after this to settle everything." She smiled again as she ended the call and then got in touch with her Lawyers and set up a new contract for Millicent to sign and dealt with Victoria Legally.

"Do you have everything settled?" Luke asked

"yeah I think so we have dinner plans with Millie Later this week but for now I think Clothes over Bro's will flourish well I make Karen's Café come back to life and live happily ever after with you." She kissed him lightly and let all the tension drain from her body.

"Let's order Chinese food and watch sappy movie's she suggested tiredly looking at the clock she'd only been up two hours but it felt like a life time dealing with her mother always took it out of her.

"Ok," Luke found a take-out menu and called ordering a bit of everything and then waited on the couch as Brooke popped in a DVD. She cuddled into his side and he wrapped his arms around her. "So what are we watching?"

"Sweet home Alabama." They were to the part were Melanie and Jake were fighting in the bar parking lot when the bell rang.

"I'll get it," Luke stood up and stretched it should be the Chinese." Brooke nodded and went back to watching the movie. Luke opened the door and paused there standing in front of him was Victoria Davis bitch extraordinaire or now known as his mother in law.

**A/N thanks for the reviews 8 this time better but I know we can do even better. Next up Lucas Brooke Victoria show down. So review if you want to see it. **


	12. showdown Brucas vs Bitchtoria

I don't own one tree hill

Luke opened the door and paused there standing in front of him was Victoria Davis bitch extraordinaire or now known as his mother in law.

"Can I help you?" There was steel in his voice ice in his eyes as he looked at the women that had hurt his wife, his pretty girl so much.

Victoria Louise Vanderbilt Davis glared balefully at the young man standing in front of her. "I'm guessing you're the gold digging no good husband." She sneered trying to shove past Lucas and into the apartment.

Luke braced his hand on the door frame effectively blocking her way. "I don't think so Victoria." He sneered right back.

"I demand to see my daughter right now." Victoria Snapped fire in her brown eyes, Brooke who had wrapped a blanket around herself and snuggled in as she watched Jake and Melanie fight it out in the graveyard heard her lovely mother's docilite tones. She heaved a huge sigh and unwrapped herself, paused the movie and took a deep breath before walking towards the door.]

"May I help you Victoria." Luke looked over at his wife he could already see the defeat starting to surface in her eyes. He wanted to shield her hold her protect her from everything bad in the world but he knew he couldn't protect her from this, not at the moment.

"Yes you can tell me what the fuck you smoked in the last week that made you think it was ok for you to run off and marry this nobody for nowhere."

"I have completely with in my right mind, Mother and he isn't a nobody from nowhere He's Lucas Scott from Tree Hill." Lucas could now see the fire licking at Brooke's hazel orbs.

"You can't fire me you can't leave you are ruining your life."

"Don't you mean I'm ruining your life Mother, I can do with out the pressure and the money and your dictates. Brooke felt Luke's hand on her arm and it gave her comfort.

"Right little miss Prissy Princess with no money you wouldn't last a week!" Victoria exclaimed disdainfully.

"I've done it before or did you forget the time when I was seventeen you and dad went into bankruptcy sold my bed and anything else you could get your hands on and high tailed it to California without a thought to your only child. " Brooke was feeling liberated free for the first time in her almost 20 years she was feeling free of needing her mother's approval.

"Why you ungrateful little bitch," Victoria stepped forward to slap Brooke across the face and Luke stepped forward as quick as lightning and grabbed her hand before it could even slice through the air a fraction of an inch.

"I don't think so Victoria." His voice was so cold even Brooke had to suppress a shiver. "if you ever and I mean ever think about laying a hand on my wife again you'll find yourself in jail faster than you can say Prada." His face was inches from hers her wrist still held in his iron grip. He flung her hand aside. "I mean it Victoria and don't come back here there will be a restraining order on you within the hour."

"You can't do that," Victoria sneered though her face was white, I'm here mother and the brains behind Clothes over Bro's she won't make it without my business sense she's just a stupid little girl that can draw." Victoria taunted.

Brooke's face blanched and Lucas had to remind himself he was better then Dan Scott and his mother had taught him never to harm a women.

"That's it Victoria," he pointed towards the door "Get out," anger radiated off his body. Brooke had only seen him this mad at one other person and that had been Dan Scott. " but before you go here's something you should think about. Brooke came up with the designs for Clothes over Bros you weren't even in the same state in the same time zone. She started this company got the funding the first second and third store running all with in the first year and you, you just came out of the wood work three fucking months ago when the money had already been made. The decisions had been made. So if anyone is a gold digger it's you Victoria don't claim what's your daughters as your own you don't run her life and I her husband won't let you put her down anymore." With that he opened the door and gently pushed her into the hall before locking the door.

Victoria stood there still too stunned to move looking at the wooden door, that that whelp of a boy thought he could talk to her that way well she'd show him and with that she stalked out of the building.

Brooke looked at the door that Lucas had just pushed her mother out of, she looked between it and Lucas and then she looked at the door once again. "Lucas you just I.." she walked to the door touching almost in prayer she was in shock she couldn't believe what had just happened. Her head keep going in between her husband and the door, until the shock got to much for her and her legs finally let out from under her and she slide down the door and unto the floor.

Lucas hurried to her side and slide down next to her taking her into his arms. Brooke Honey its ok and I Chinese should be here any moment so we need to move away from the door." He picked her up and moved her back to the couch he wrapped her back into the blankets just as the doorbell rang again and he prayed it was the food. He opened the door and sighed in relief as he took the food from the delivery guy and handed him money. He went back to Brooke setting the food on the table. "I know you need time pretty girl but you need to call the lawyer again." She nodded mutely picking up her phone as he wiped a stray tear from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Hello, Mr. Callion I now its busy there and I just talked to you only hours ago about Clothes over Bro's business interest and I will be in tomorrow to sign everything but now I'm calling on a personal issue I need a restraining order against my mother she's been here and harassed me once I can't handle it again personally or professionally."

The older gentleman on the other end of the line had Been Brooke Davis's lawyer for the past year he'd step through every piece of paper and memo and contract to help her start up her company he saw the sweet brunette as the daughter he never had. He knew the trouble she had with her mother had been trepidation when she'd wanted Victoria to come work with her, but it Marcus Callion knew anything it was sometimes damaged kids had to become damaged adults and try to mend fences with the parents that damaged them in the first place. Sometimes until they either A became stronger then said parent or B just gave up. It seemed Brooke had become a bit of both and when he met the man that was responsible he tell him how grateful he was to him.

"Ok Brooke I'll take care of it and I never did congratulate you on your marriage what is your new name darling?"

Brooke's mood lightened a bit at that. "Its Mrs. Scott."

"Well you have a good night Mrs. Scott." Mr. Callion smiled before hanging up.

"Is everything settled?" Lucas asked as he settled Brooke Closer to him.

"Yeah just more paperwork I guess, movie now please."

Lucas pressed the play button letting her get lost in the epic love of Jake and Melanie knowing she'd break again soon but knowing he'd be there to pick up the pieces.

A/N thanks for the reviews to those who want Karen she'll be here just not for a bit I want them back in Tree hill and working on the Café before she shows up. Please review its great motivation and the more motivation the better the chapters.


	13. lots of signitures

I don't own one tree Hill

Brooke decided she wasn't going to wallow today no she would get out of bed she would efficient she and Lucas would go to the lawyers office, they would go to the secretary of state to legally change her name. they'd go to lunch then they would spend the rest of the day packing her apartment and getting everything ready to leave in two days.

She beamed she would be back in Tree hill in only a few more days. "Hey Sleepy head wake up." She kissed Lucas's cheek. He just grabbed her and rolled her back into his side.

"No I think you should stay here with me." He mumbled.

"no can do." He pulled his arm away and got out of bed pulling her hair into a ponytail as she went.

"Aw come on baby," he pouted.

"not going to work Lucas." She leaned down and kissed him swiftly, "We need to see the Lawyer about Victoria and clothes over bro's and then we have to legally change my name and eat lunch and pack."

"Well aren't we trying to be efficient today."

"Yes, now stop trying to distract me." She swatted his hand away as he tried to grab her again.

"Fine he sighed I'll play nicely for today." He got out of bed and stretched.

"When do you start classes again," Brooke looked over her shoulder after throwing her sweater on.

"Three months." Lucas slipped a shirt over his head. Brooke nodded as she shimmed into some tight jeans that made Lucas appreciate his wife's body even more then he already did. Brooke started laughing. "What's so funny?" Luke quarried.

"Oh I was just thinking the ex-basketball star turned basketball coach married to the ex-cheerleader turned fashion superstar."

"Brooke honey sometimes I don't get your humor but that's ok because I love you." She stuck her tongue out at him as they both finished getting dressed and slipped into some shoes.

They hailed a cab and made it to the Lawyers office. They stood outside he held her hand. "Ready pretty girl."

"Yeah she breathed they made there way through the marbled halls and to the receptionist desk. "Hello Mary." Brooke smiled at the blond receptionist.

"Oh Miss Davis." She smiled up at the younger women. "Mr. Callion will be with you in a minuet."

"Ok Mary I'll just take a seat." "Oh and its Mrs. Scott now." She smiled. She pulled Luke over to some chairs and sat down picked up a magazine and started to flip through it."

Ten minutes later Mary was once again in front of them. "He'll see you now Mr. and Mrs. Scott and congratulations.

"Thanks Mary." Brooke and Lucas made their way through to the office.

"Brooke." Marcus smiled as he noticed them enter. "Take a seat, and you must be Mr. Scott." He held out his hand for Lucas.

"Yes but call me Luke." He shook the older man's hand.

"Ok Luke Brooke I just need you to sign these papers and everything will be taken care of. He held out a pile of papers that he sat on his desk. Brooke scanned the one's for Clothes' over bro's before signing her signature and both Lucas and Brooke signed the restraining order against Victoria.

"Ok I think that's it." Mr. Callion took the papers and looked at the two people in front of him. "I wish you both happiness."

"Thank you." Brooke whispered before they took their leave from the office waving at Mary before leaving. Brooke sagged into Lucas's side and he held her up.

"Come on Pretty girl lets get that name changed."

That seemed to perk her up and they walked to the secretary of state's office. They took a number and waited patiently. Finally it was there turn and they went up to the first empty window. "How may I help you." The women behind the glass asked.

"yes I need to change my name."

"Do you have your marriage license."

"Yes." Brooke pulled it out of her purse and handed it over. The women scanned it got out a piece of paper and filled it out. She passed it over to Brooke.

"Please sign this."

Brooke took the paper and signed happy to sign something for once that day. She handed it back.

"Congrats Mrs. Scott." The women filed the paper away and Lucas and Brooke left.

"Lunch now?"

"Yeah." Brooke agreed they found a quite pizzeria and settled down to share a pizza.

"How does it feel to officially be Mrs. Scott."

"Great," Brooke took a bite of her pizza. "now we just have to pack and I think cold Chinese is in order for dinner tonight."

"Ok" Lucas agreed as they finished the food and paid the bill. They made their way back to the apartment and started to box a majority of the stuff up not all of it as Brooke would still be coming to New York on some business so she'd be keeping the apartment. Well Brooke was boxing up the living room Lucas decided he would rather box up the bedroom and of course the first thing he started to box up was the underwear drawer.

He smiled there were purples and green's and yellows and every color of the rainbow. He folded them all nicely and started to pack them into a box. "Having fun." Brooke smirked from were she was leaning against the door.

"Oh yeah." Lucas smirked back. "so does clothes over bro's design underwear to, because if so I have some request."

"Well we don't but I think we should I'll test the prototypes out on you." She sauntered across the floor and took her cotton candy pink undies out of his hand. "What do you think." She wrapped her arms around his neck he wrapped his around her waist.

"I think it's the best idea I've heard in a few hours."

"Yeah me to." She kissed him it actually was a good idea to have a lingerie line and what funer way then to product test on Lucas and Haley could product test on Nathan. Her stomach rumbled and he looked down at her.

"Someone's hungry I think its time we pulled out the leftover Chinese."

"Mmm yeah." He got plates and things around well she finished packing the last box in the living room they ate the food in silence but a commutable type of silence both happy and content . they hoped their lives could be like this forever.

**A/N sorry boring chapter but it was needed and hard to write. One maybe two more New york chapters then to Tree hill. Ok off topic I was watching season five and noticed how old Lindsey looked compared to the other girls did anyone think so or is it just me. Anyway thanks to those that reviewed and please review. **


	14. disigning, meetings and almost home

I don't own one tree hill.

Brooke woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She looked around the room and wanted to laugh there was Lucas on the floor at the end of the bed packing the rest of the bedroom. "You didn't have to do that Luke."

His head snapped up and he smiled at her, "Yes I did. The kitchen is already packed the other boxes are ready for transport I left out enough clothes for today and tomorrow." He put one last thing in the box and taped it up labeling it. "That's the last box we just need to pack the bedding."

"Your amazing Luke I don't think I tell you that enough." Brooke's eyes shined.

"I think your pretty amazing to Pretty girl." Luke picked up the box and placed it with the rest of them. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well we were going to finish packing then have dinner with Millie but it seems you finished that chore."

"So," Lucas sat on the bed and leaned across it kissing her, "Does that mean we get a free period."

"Hmm I think I could be persuaded." She took his face in her hands and kissed him pulling him over top of her on the bed. The made slow love to each other in the morning light, afterwards they lay in each other's arms. She kissed his bare shoulder as she got up.

"Were do you think you're going Mrs. Scott." Lucas asked trying to pull her back to the bed.

"Bathroom, shower and then I have some designs to create thanks to my amazing husband." She smirked.

"Oh can I see them when you're done?" Lucas's blood flared thinking of the lingerie his wife would design

"If you're a good boy," her eyes twinkled at him.

"You evil, evil women, he playfully slapped her ass as she was walking past him. She just shot him a saucy look over her shoulder. She took a quick shower making sure to use the lavender body wash and shampoo that she knew Luke loved. She then looked in her closet and had to laugh. She had one dress a pair of heels a purse a pair of jeans and a sweater. She rolled her eyes and went over to Lucas's clothes she pulled on one of his dress shirts and the jeans he'd left her. She liked to be comfortable when she was designing.

"Isn't that my shirt?" He laughed as she settled onto the couch with sketch book in hand.

"Yes, see you packed away all my PJ's and I like comfort when designing so I stole your shirt."

"OK babe whatever." He handed her a cinnamon pop tart and sat down to watch a basketball game which she tuned out as she concentrated on her new line.

She drew sexy flirty practical she drew for mother's girlfriends and just for girls themselves she was going to make couture and every day. As she flipped through her designs she realized she needed a new name for her new line.

She glanced over at Lucas on this unless she was actually wearing it as the game was tied with only minutes left on the clock.

She tapped the paper with her pencil going over every possible name and then grinned as she wrote across the bottom of the page. Brooke Davis Scott and Clothes over Bro's presents the new LG Lingerie Line.

"Oh shit." She jumped up off the couch and grabbed her phone throwing her sketch book on the cushion."

"What is it." Luke's hand snapped around as he looked at his wife worriedly. She just waved her hand impatiently at him and went into the other room. He turned back to the TV if it was important really she would have told him.

Brooke tapped her foot as she waited as the phone rang finally someone picked up on the other end.

"Clothes over Bro's New York headquarters Lilith speaking."

" Yes Lilith Its Brooke I need a press conference with the executive board set up for later today lets say three can you arrange that?"

"Of course Miss. Davis I'll get right on it" Lilith went to hang up before Brooke stopped her.

"Oh and Lilith don't inform my mother."

"Of course Miss Davis."

Brooke then called Millie and informed her of the meeting and that the three of them would have their dinner after that.

The game had ended Well Brooke was in the other room and Lucas had got bored so he'd picked up the sketch pad and flipped through it. Brooke came back in the room. "What the heck was that?" Lucas asked.

"Sorry I just realized I need to brief my board on the changes though I'd like to only tell them of the marriage I really don't want to be plastered over every tv station and magazine in the country."

"Ok" Lucas nodded "What does LG stand for." He asked looking back down at the sketch book.

"Lucas's girl" she said taking the book back and not looking at him.

"You're putting my name in a lingerie line. "

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"Hell no but how do you feel about other girls wearing something with my name attached to it?"

"I don't care?" Brooke shrugged because I have the real thing." She smirked and straddled him they spent an enjoyable afternoon before she had to get ready for her meeting. She changed into the dress it was thankfully suitable for both the dinner and the meeting. Lucas got ready and they both made their way to C/B headquarters.

Brooke nodded her head to some of the hello's from her employees as she briskly walked to the conference room were the board was situated. "Ok Team first things first I'd like you meet my husband Lucas Scott." She pointed to wear Luke stood he gave a small wave the executive board looked shocked.

"That's not to get out to the public if it does you'll be out of a job." Brooke warned as she put her projects on the table. Just as she was starting to run down her new line idea Victoria Davis blew into the room, all long legs and red dress.

"You're not welcome here Victoria." Lucas stepped forward before Brooke could say anything."

"I work here." She glared at him.

"Not anymore Victoria I told you you're fired you're not allowed anywhere near me or my business. Brooke had stepped out from behind Lucas as she shoved the restraining order at her mother.

"Yeah right this won't stick."

"If you don't believe us contact our Lawyer." Lucas snapped and pushed Victoria out a door for the second time in only days. Brooke turned back to her board.

"She's not allowed in the building if she shows up call the cops is that understood." They all nodded "Ok back to business." She outlined her idea and everyone especially Millie was excited she then told them that Millie would be taking over more here and Brooke would be in close contact with her well in Tree Hill.

Meanwhile Victoria was outside plotting how to get her business back and the first thing one her agenda was talking to a certain lawyer and giving him a piece of her mind.

After the meeting Brooke Lucas and Millie made their way to dinner and after they were settled in Brooke showed Millie her new contract and outlined more of what her new duties would be. "Oh Brooke this is amazing thank you." Millie clutched the paperwork outside the restaurant and hugged Brooke.

"You diserve it Mils I know you won't let me down." Brooke knew she was leaving her business in good hands with Millie.

That night the two Scotts fell into bed in exustion. "I'll be happy to get back to the slower pace of tree Hill." Brooke yawned.

"Yeah me to and I'm ready to rework my book." Lucas spooned aganst her.

"I'm sure it's already perfect." Brooke said.

"No pretty girl it isn't and I finally figured out what's wrong with it." Her eyes had fluttered shut and she was asleep as he whispered. "The real love story was us and I rewrote history to cover heartache." Yes he had figured out the truth about the book and he was ready to fix it.

A/N ok so next up leaving New York more Victoria and finally landing in Tree hill though real Tree Hill content won't be up until the chapter after. Thanks for the reviews and please review.


	15. Tree Hill here we come!

I don't own One tree hill

The next morning Brooke practically bounced out of bed, "We're going home today, home" she clapped her hands and spun around the room. Lucas's laughed and grabbed her mid-spin.

"Why yes pretty girl we are going home." He kissed her before letting her loose to continue her spinning. She was certainly a tiger that day. She changed into the last of her unpacked clothes and went back into the bedroom. She started to pull blankets and sheets off the bed.

"Hey I'm still in here." Lucas tried to protest trying to grab the blankets back from his over excited wife.

"Well then get out the faster we get this done the faster we get to the airport and the faster we land in tree hill."

"Honey that's not how it works, we need to get on the plane at 3:00 and its only…" He looked at his watch "8:30, Brooke why is it only 8:30"he flopped back against the pillow.

"Up,up." She grabbed the pillow out from under his head."  
>"Fine he grumbled, he got up got dressed and started to make breakfast as Brooke double checked that everything was ready and packed for when the movers got there.<p>

"Brooke you've checked everything five times. Our carry on's are packed the movers will be here in an hour everything is ready just get in here and eat your omelet before it gets cold."

"Fine," she slide onto one of the breakfast stools and took the hot plate from Lucas she shoveled the hot gooey omelet into her mouth."

"Ok wow slow down there its not going anywhere and making yourself sick from eating too fast isn't going to help anyone." He held his hand over the fork before she could shove more of the egg into her mouth.

She scowled at him but slowly at the rest of her egg and then did the dishes. "Is it time to go yet?"

"Luke sighed Brooke could be like such a five year old when she really wanted just as he went to check his watch there was a knock on the door.

"That would be the movers." He opened the door to three men with the moving company's ensign sawn across their jackets.

"Are you the Scott's?"

"Yes," Lucas stepped aside. "All the boxes that are to be transported are there." He pointed to the boxes lined up against the wall." The movers nodded their heads and started to carry the boxes out of the apartment. Brooke had went into the bedroom and grabbed her and Lucas's carry on's.

As soon as the mover's grabbed the last box and Lucas's had checked to make everything was secure and sighed the sheet Brooke was even more anxious to finally get to the airport.

"Ok cheery let's go." Lucas waved to the movers as he hailed a cab for him and Brooke. He literally almost had to restrain her on the ride to the airport and it was only five minutes. Finally after a bit of a wait and going through security they were on the plan and on the way to Tree Hill there one true home.

Meanwhile back in New York Victoria had just stormed the lawyer's office in a swirl of Dior and Chanel No 5. "I demand to see Mr. Callion." She snapped at the blond receptionist.

"and you would be?" Lilith quarried.

"I would be Victoria Davis." Victoria snapped.

"Oh one minuet," Lilith smiled to herself this would be fun. She knocked on Mr. Callion's door.

"Come in." He called out from the other side.

"Mr. Callion there's a Mrs. Victoria Davis here to see you." Lilith's eyes snapped with mirth.

"Send her in Lilith."

"Of course sir."

Lilith made her way back to her desk. "You can go back and see him now." Victoria whirled past her a superior look plastered to her face.

"Mrs. Davis." Marcus acknowledged as she came into the office.

"Oh no pleasantries please I want this god dammed thing shredded and I want my company back." She slapped the restraining order on the table."

"I'm sorry I can't do that and it's not your company it's your daughters." Marcus keeps his tone even.

"Like she could run that thing without me."

"She can and she will." Marcus could feel himself losing his temper. "Now I suggest you leave at once your not going to get your way Mrs. Davis I'm not one of your flunky's you don't scare me.?"

"We'll see about that." Victoria sneered before stalking out of the office.

"Have a good day." Lilith smirked as Victoria stalked past her all the older women did was throw her an unpleasant look though if a look could freeze hell that one would have.

Brooke was holding her breath as she watched the clouds go past in the sky. She was going home to the place that had mostly always been safe yes she'd had her heart breaks and crazy psycho Derek but her friends her family her life was in Tree hill. She loved New York but it would never be home and a part of her had always known that.

Lucas squeezed her hand, she smiled over at him. She was married to the man of her dreams and she was going home her life couldn't get much better. She glanced back out the window and saw the sky line was slightly changing they were making there decent into Tree Hill airport. She squeezed Lucas's hand even tighter and he smiled over at her. As the plane touched down she whispered. "We're home." And he nodded his head in agreement.

"We're home," the Scott's were back in Tree Hill and it would never be the same again.

A/N thanks to all of the reviews next chapter Brucas and Naley once again so please review. Also in the next couple of days I'll be putting up a new Brucas story here a brief summery to get you curious.

**Haley and Nate weren't the only ones to get married that night in season one. **


	16. In tree hill and Naley concerns

I don't own one tree hill

The plane landed and Brooke held Lucas's hand tightly "We're home." She whispered as soon as the plane was fully landed and they were allowed out of their seats Lucas grabbed their carry on begs and took Brooke's hand again. They walked out into the main airport and to baggage claim. Brooke had only brought one suitcase as they were waiting for the rest of the things to come with the movers.

"Brooke, Lucas." They looked up and there was Haley waving her arms.

"Hales what are you doing here." Lucas hugged her.

"You don't think I'd let you take a taxi home do you, I left Jamie with Nathan and came to get you."

"thanks Hales." Brooke smiled at her best friend.

"It's no problem Tigger." Haley smiled as she helped Lucas load the little bit of luggage that they had. When they got out Lucas held Brooke's hand as they looked at the front of the house.

"You need to repaint the door." Brooke pouted.

"What?" Lucas turned around to look at his wife.

"You promised me I could be the girl behind the red door again, that door is not red."

"Ok Pretty girl I'll buy some red paint tonight." He kissed her gently. Haley stood back and watched her best friend since childhood and her other best friend in each other's arms she loved these two people and to know she was now related to them made her so happy.

Haley went to find her husband and son she knew that her and Nathan had to talk to Lucas about their Living situation yes there were four rooms in the house but Haley felt like her and Nathan were invading on Lucas's kindness and privacy especially now that he was married.

"Come on Pretty girl," Lucas took her hand and pulled her through the door that she had ventured through so many times during her high school career. She looked down at the bed and around the room that at one time had been hers. She flopped down on the bed and pulled her shoes and socks off as Lucas sat the luggage down.

"I love this bed I think it's the most comfortable thing I've ever slept in." Brooke sighed hugging the pillow to her.

Luke sat down on the edge of the bed. Pulling his shoes and socks off. "It's always better when you're in it." He kissed her and rolled her under him. Letting her body mold to his.

"Hmm somebody wants to get lucky." She gently bit his lip.

"Yeah but I'm already lucky I have you." He nuzzled her neck.

"Good answer Mr. Scott."

He ran his hand under her shirt and over her creamy soft skin he skimmed his hands up to cup her breast before pulling her shirt over her head. He reached around and un clipped her bra. Throwing it to the floor, she ran her hands under his shirt and then throw his shirt to the floor to join her pile of clothes.

He skimmed his mouth down her bare chest down to her stomach and down to the band of her jeans. He flicked the button open and pulled them from her shapely legs. He pulled them off and skimmed his hand over her damp panties.

"You want me I can tell." He whispered against her stomach. As he kissed his way back up to her lips.

"mm you want me to." She whispered feeling his erection pressed against her.

"Always baby always." He kissed her swollen lips she wrapped her hands in his blond hair as she kissed him back feverishly he looped his fingers in her panties and pulled them off of her.

"No fair your still almost fully clothes." She reached down and started to pull his jeans from his body. Then she pulled down his boxers a s well the floor was now littered with clothes. Lucas pulled a condom from the night side table sheathing himself in it and then in his wife. They had hot yet loving sex a little bit wild a little bit sweet.

Afterwards Brooke felt her self growing sleepy as she laid in Lucas's arms in the bed that had always meant so much to her. It only tainted it a little that him and Peyton had lain in this bed together also.

"Sleep pretty girl I'm going to jump in the shower ," He kissed her forehead pulled the blankets over her and slipped into his old clothes and grabbed some new one's he made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower when he came out he found Haley making dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey Hals what's up." He smiled at the smells emanating from whatever she was cooking.

"Making Mac and cheese."

Mmm smells good."

"yeah were's Brooke."

"Sleeping."

"I'm sure she is." Nate laughed coming in with Jamie in his arms. "Couldn't even wait five minuets after you got her home to get her naked could you big brother? Nate winked at him.

"Nathan," Haley scolded trying not to laugh at the Brother's antics.

"What we all know that Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis have always loved to burn up the sheets in the bedroom."

"That's Brooke Scott Now." Brooke came into the kitchen and smacked Nate upside the head.

"Hey ow." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Dude your wife is abusive." Luke just smirked at him.

"Hand me my godson." Brooke held out her hands, Nate passed the little boy over to his god son.

"I need to go send a quick email I'll be right back." He tickled Jamie as he walked past them. He pulled out his laptop as he sat at his desk he pulled up his email account and hit new email. He typed in his mothers email address and started the email

**Hey ma tried to call you, you were out of service I have some good news for you so please call me when you get this and get service. **

He hit send and hoped his mom would call him soon. He went back into the kitchen were Haley was just dishes up food and Brooke was setting the table.

"What were you doing?" Nate asked looking up from where he was placing Jamie in his high chair.

"emailing my Ma."

"oh" they all sat down at the table and took food Haley looked at Luke.

"Lucas me and Nathan wanted to talk to you."

"Oh what about?" he glanced up from his plate.

Well we feel we should properly move out soon I mean you're married now and we don't want to be in your way we are so glad you helped us but we don't want to be a burden or nuisance to you."

"Whoa hold it," Luke held up his hand "Your not moving out I know you could do it but it wouldn't be practical, you need help with Jamie and Haley I won't let you school work suffer because you need help and your being to stuborn to ask. Me and Brooke love you and want you here." He looked over at Brooke.

"Haley I wouldn't have it any other way you'll stay here with me and Lucas it's the best for all of us and this way I get to spend more time with this Little munchkin." She pinched Jamie's little baby cheek.

"If you're sure." Haley looked slightly uneasy she wanted to stay but she didn't want to be a burden.

"Of course we're sure and we are family family takes care of eachother's and that was the last word spoken on the matter the younger Scott family would all stay together.

A/N Thanks for the reviews please review new story up Always stronger together so go read it and review it thanks.


	17. four people one cafe and a door

I don't own one tree hill

"Millie, Mils Calm down, breath, Brooke instructed her hysterical friend on the other end of the line. "Yes I do realize that its your first official day at the top but remember you can do this, yes you can Millie. Ok have a good day." Brooke shut her phone and flopped back against the pillow.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked groggily

"Oh nothing Millie is just freaking out about her first day at the head."

"mm is she ok."

"Yeah she'll be fine." Brooke got out of bed and got dressed, "And you mister never got my red paint yesterday."

"I'm sorry," Lucas tried to look contrite."

"I guess I could forgive you if you promise that you'll have it done by the time I get home tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"Well as soon as you hand over the keys me and Hals are going to check out the Café and you and Nate are going to watch Jamie."

"Oh is that so?" Lucas smiled.

"Yep, so hand over the keys Broody. "she held out her hand patiently.

"Ok," he reached into a drawer and pulled out the keys and tossed them to her. "Have fun Cheery."

"I will have good boy bonding." She kissed him before bounding out of the room and into the kitchen. "I have the keys." She swung them around and smiled at Haley."

"Yes." Haley looked over at Nate. "Me and Brooke are leaving now you be good and don't corrupt my baby too badly."

"Hey." Nate tried protesting lightly.

Haley just gave him a pointed look. "Wasn't you that was playing baby football with Skills last week."

"He didn't get hurt we were careful." Nate protested.

"Don't worry Hales I'll keep him on the straight and narrow." Lucas laughed as he came into the room.

Nate just scowled lightly and picked up Jamie out of his highchair. "Tell Mommy I'm a good Daddy."

"Oh baby I know you're a good dad I'm just teasing." Haley kissed Nathan as her and Brooke started to head out the door. Brooke pointed at Lucas.

"Don't forget my paint." And with that the girls were gone.

"man we are so wiped." Nathan sighed.

"Ah but we wouldn't give it up for anything."

"No your right" Nate agreed, "Lets go get your paint then I'll help you and maybe we can squeeze in a game of ball on the court.

Lucas nodded and they loaded Jamie up in the car and headed to the hardware store. The girls made it to Karen's Café and stood back just taking a moment. "You ready," Haley asked.

"Yeah let's do this." Brooke took a deep breath and slides the key in turning the lock and opening the door. Both girls stepped back inside of Karen's café for the first time in over a year. It was like stepping back into time. To a time of drama, Fights love, Loss, Passion and thinking you were invincible.

"You know I remember the first time I met Karen, It was just after Lucas's accident and she had just got back from Italy. I'm sure she wasn't expecting me to be her son's girlfriend. I was so nervous that day."

"You know she loved you then even if she didn't act like it all the time she respected you for standing next to him the whole time he was in there." Haley told her. "I was four when I first met Karen I came in here with my Mom and my youngest brother and Taylor and Quinn and Lucas was sitting over there." She pointed to a table by the window. He was coloring something I'm not even sure what right now. I went up and said Hi and we'll I guess you could say the rest was History."

"When we were dating you know I used to envy your friendship with him." Brooke looked over at her. "He'd talk to you and he wouldn't me."

Haley smiled sadly. "Not the first time you were together I was with Nate and him and Luke still hated each other I think that was the roughest patch me and Luke have ever went through. And the second time I needed him he needed me so much happened that year I think we all needed each other." She squeezed her hand. "But you need to know I was always on Team Brooke."

Brooke laughed. "Thanks I've always been Team Naley also. I guess we should get cleaning huh tutor wife."

"Yeah Tigger lets get this done." The girls friends for years now sister's in law started to clean the Café that had been there past and would now be their present and future together with their husbands they would make sure that Karen's Café came back to life.

"OK red paint, check." Lucas held up the paint as he came out of the hardware store and him and Nate made their way back to the house. They sat on the porch painting the door back to its vibrant color of his high school years the color that he always associated with Brooke.

"So why are we doing this again?" Nate asked as he made sure Jamie was fine.

"I promised Brooke she could be the girl behind the red door again I didn't think she would literally make me literally repaint the door red."

"Well that is Brooke for you," Nate laughed, and Bro I wanted to thank you for letting me walk Brooke down the aisle it met a lot to me."

Luke looked over at his Brother, "It was only fair I walked Haley down the aisle,"

"Ah but people expected that."

"Nate I'm not stupid yeah me and Haley best friends everyone knows that but I know I've always known that Brooke held a special place in your heart. She's the only one you let call you Hotshot you call her Brookie it's a relationship I can respect you take care of her like I take care of Haley. You just don't do it as loudly as I do."

"No your right I didn't threaten to hurt you,"

"Maybe you should have I was an ass to her a lot."

"Yeah you were but you fixed it and you made the right choice. I've always been team Brooke."

Lucas Laughed. "Was anyone ever Team Peyton."

Nathan scrunched his nose, "Maybe Chase but he liked Brooke." Luke started to laugh.

" What?"

"Oh I was just thinking of Brooke in Clean teens, you know when that sex tape came to light even though I thought I was in love with Peyton I still wanted to kill you."

"I think a lot of people did," Nate sighed. "But we were so, so drunk I never felt like that for."

"I know I just had to say it." They finished the door and fed Jamie then made their way to the river court. It seemed they always ended up on the River court it was the like Karen's Café or Tric or the Gym in the high school these were the places they came together fell apart loved and became a family. Tree Hill was home but these spots are what made it so.

A/N thanks for the reviews this chapter practically wrote its self also my other story always stronger together is on chapter two. I'm also going to be writing a laley story with Brase revolving around what if Nathan left in season four when Haley told him she was pregnant would history repeat its self would Haley become another Karen Luke another Keith I think it will be good though I'm still and always will be a Brucas Naley fan this story won't leave me so I'm going to write it.


	18. once again the girl behind the red door

I don't own one tree hill

Brooke stood in front of the freshly painted red door, she was sweaty dirty and hot but she just wanted to look at the door. She was seventeen again about to go off to California.

"_So what are you going to miss most about me?" she remembered the small smile on his face. _

"_I can only choose one thing." _

"_Yes" she remembered teasing "And it can't be how much you miss hanging out with me or how hot I am." _

"_Neither one of that dam." She remembered the finger snap. She remembered how his eyes softened as he looked at her "I'm going to miss the girl behind the red door. She remembered her surprise at all her stuff in his room the way he held her that night in his arms. Even though they had just been friends at the time. She was sure that was the moment she had truly completely fell in love with him. _

She shook her self out of the memory's the door brought back to her as she brushed a finger over the now dry paint. She turned the nob and walked through to the room like she seventeen again only this time it was better she loved him and she knew he loved her back. This time it wasn't temporary she would forever be the girl behind the red door.

Unknown to her Lucas had been watching her he stood against his door frame as he watched her washed in the past. "hey Pretty girl." He called softly. Making her jump and turn around to him.

"Oh Lucas." A single tear slide down her cheek.

"Hey pretty girl no tears." He brushed the stray tear from her beautiful face.

"there happy ones." She smiled up at him.

"Lets use smiles for happy and tears for sad." He suggested. She laughed softly.

"I need to take a shower me and Hales got a lot accomplished today."

"That's good. Where is Haley?"

"I think she's making dinner she said something about spaghetti and meatballs."

"Yum," Lucas licked his lips.

"I guess it's a good thing Haley and Nate live with us or we'd be living on a lot of takeout." Brooke joked

"Yup," Luke teased "I get the best of both worlds Haley to cook for me and you to sleep in my bed."

Brooke pretended to be offended before almost falling on the floor laughing. "Whatever you say Luke I'm going to take a shower now."

Brooke made her way into the shower and Lucas made his way into the kitchen. "Hey Hales can I help you with anything."

"Oh Lucas." Haley turned from where she was stirring the sauce on the stove. "Um you could set the table."

"Ok," he took the plates from the cupboard and the silverware from the drawer and started to place it around the table.

"So where has my husband disappeared to?" Haley asked her best friend as she stired the boiling noodles.

"Last time I checked he was reading to Jamie in the naursery."

"Oh ok did you guys have a good day? I see you painted the door."

"Yeah it was good, we painted and played ball."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Haley chuckled "You're always playing ball." She went to lift the pot of boiling water to drain it and Lucas hurried to her side taking the heavy pot from her and draining it in the sink.

"thanks," Haley brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Sure why aren't you taking a shower to Brooke looked pretty grimy when she came in.

"yeah well you see that wife of yours did most of the work she barley let me do anything, when she puts her everything into something there is no stopping her."

"No there certainly isn't" Luke said with pride this is what upset him so much about the things that Victoria would say to Brooke. Obviously Victoria didn't know her own daughter. She only brushed the surface and hadn't even done that well. Brooke was an amazing person wife and friend and it killed Lucas that her own mother could see that.

"So Haley James Scott how does it feel to not only not be the only Scott in town anymore but to also be back at Karen's Café"

"Personally I think you should have married Brooke at Sixteen." Haley teased.

"Don't remind me," Luke groused. "I wish I knew then what I do now because if I did I would have."

"Yes but were you guys have been what you've done what you've said felt the mistake's you've made that is what brought you here today." Haley reminded him.

"Yeah I guess," Luke gave her a half smile as he started to toss a salad together.

"Uh oh what's got you extra broody?" Brooke asked coming to the kitchen and noticing the scowl on Lucas' face.

"That would be my fault. He took a bit of teasing to seriously." Haley said contritely.

"Hey Broody let's get out of the past ok and hand me that salad" Brooke took the Salad from him and kissed his cheek.

"Can you get Nate?" Haley asked Brooke.

Brooke nodded her head and made her way down the hall towards Jamie's room she stopped in the door and watched Nate rock his son. "Hey hotshot dinner's ready, "Why don't you put baby Scott down." She whispered.

Nate looked up at Brooke and smiled, "Coming." He put Jamie in his crib and walked to the door slinging his arm around Brooke.

"So Brookie how do you like your door."

"I love it Nate thanks for helping."

"Anything for you," He whispered kissing her cheek as they separated in the kitchen and sat down at the table. Haley and Lucas smiled across the table at each other. They couldn't believe their luck, two best friends married to two best friends.

For a group of people whose high school career's had been fraught with love drama despair and death things were finally looking up they had each other and Jamie they had the café and they had the future at their fingertips. Together they could get through anything bad that came their way.

A/N thanks for the reviews sorry I didn't update yesterday I just couldn't get my mind to think clearly and I would rather wait an extra day and give you a good chapter then write a mediocre chapter just to keep on schedule also I did take the happy tears and the laughter line from when Haley told Nate she was pregnant in season 7 anyway please review.


	19. a book a closet a list

I don't own one tree Hill

Karen was skimming through her email at a café outside Florence her phone had died in Spain and she hadn't been able to replace it yet. She clicked on the one from Lucas and was intrigued she wondered what might be so important that he couldn't tell her in an email.

"Hey Andy how do you feel about going back to Tree Hill for a visit?"

"Tree Hill?" Andy was juggling Lily on his hip.

"Yeah it sounds Like Lucas has news and my phone is broken and I want to see him." Andy could tell she missed her eldest.

"Ok Karen." He kissed her forehead. "We'll go to tree Hill; Karen could barely keep the glee off her face.

"Lucas come on ewe have got to reorganize this closet."

"hmm or you could get rid of some of your clothes." He nuzzled her neck. She turned and slapped him playfully.

"You don't say that to a fashion designer."

"Sorry." Luke laughed holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok I'm going to clean some stuff out of here." She sat on the floor and started to pull stuff off the shelves.

"You do that I have some revisiting to do on my book." She nodded her head and they went to their separate corners. Brooke continued to pull boxes and other things from the closet. Lucas sat at the kitchen table his lap top in front of him. He erased page after page from his hard drive. He started fresh almost he started the pages he'd written after the final breakup over again.

**In the beginning she wasn't the girl of my dreams. No that was her best friend Peyton sawyer the girl I thought I wanted. Brooke though has a way about her and she snuck into my heart one balmy night in my junior year when she snuck into the back of my car. We dated we had a triangle with Peyton I struggled until I realized it was Brooke I really wanted by then it was almost too late. **

**We got back together but not before causing each other more pain and heartache, that's until I made another mistake. I let Peyton kiss me. To my credit it was a school shooting and she had been shot but still. I lost Brooke not because of the kiss funnily enough or at least I don't think it was because of that but because I didn't tell her. Brooke has a thing about trust and after meeting her parents I can't say I blame her. **

**Peyton also played a part in this but the fact that Brooke pushed me into Peyton's arms after the break up killed me. I promised my self I'd never love her again but I was just kidding myself. I could never stop loving Brooke Davis. I tried to Love Peyton I convinced myself I loved Peyton I even asked her to marry me. I realized that I never loved Peyton that It was always Brooke never her blond best friend. Her friend was an excuse and excuse to not love, because in my experience love wasn't real and it led to pain. **

**I was still dealing with the murder of my uncle I still am dealing with the pain of that death. The love the faith Brooke gave me it scared me. For the longest time it was just my mom me and my best friend Haley. That is until I was thrown into the world of High School basketball. The world of my younger half-brother. Her world the head cheerleader with the silky brown locks, the smile that was like sin, she was a complex creature once you got to know her and that scared me. So I tried running to the safe Peyton now I could understand the Broody Blond she made sense to me. Brooke came into my world at a time when it didn't make sense and she was the good and the bad and I couldn't handle it. **

**Even now I couldn't tell you exactly what was going through my head the night I told her I wasn't the boy for her, because that wasn't true I was hurt and I wanted to hurt her just as badly. After my heart attack I wanted it to be Brooke by my side but I was to scared to say that so I clung to Peyton and I let her cling to me. **

**I think the most trying time for me that year was when Peyton was attacked and the girls practically lived with me. It was torture she was in my bed, but Peyton was always between us had always been between us. That was my fault though I knew that I would also know and regret that. The look on her face after I sleep with Peyton that look knifed through me it haunted my dreams and haunted my waking hours to. The reason I had slept with Peyton that night I can say in good conscious was because Chris Keller had shown back up in our lifes and brought up the fact that he'd slept with Brooke maybe a tiny part of me was trying to hurt her for the hurt the memory's caused me. I'd lied to Peyton I wanted Brooke by my side not her and I lied because Brooke had wanted me to I could see it in her eyes after the game as she sent me to Peyton and I would do anything for her. Just like I could see in her eyes the betrayal the hurt in her when she saw me in bed with Peyton. **

**A secret I've never told anyone during our senior year I had hoped Brooke was pregnant I wanted her to be pregnant I know Crazy right but it's the truth my world my actions have always revolved around Brooke even when I didn't realize they did. That's something I'll have think about more. **

Lucas hit save and closed down the computer.

Brooke was digging through Lucas high school memorabilia and funnily enough some of her own. She found the box of eighty two letters she found the Peyton box and scowled a bit she found the list the list that would be the death of her.

Yellowed with age she unfolded them things to accomplish this year. she realized it was the lists that Haley and Lucas would always go over at the beginning of the year. number one knifed through her. One day I'll marry Peyton Sawyer.

Brooke shook her head sadley as she whispered "Sorry little Luke you didn't get your wish and Its my fault. I wasn't strong enough to stay away."

"What are you talking about." Lucas asked in confusion looking at Brooke as he came back into the room.

She held up the paper oh just one of your lists." He got down on his knees and read over her shoulder.

"Brooke I was fourteen."

"Yeah and you were also 19 just last month." She throw the paper down and ran from the room. And out the door. Luke picked it up smoothed it out and then crinkled it up again just to throw it against the wall. What would he have to do to prove to Brooke that she was the one for him? He had to find her.

A/N thanks for the reviews ok question time. How should Karen find out. A she comes in during the renovation of Karen's Café B she comes to the grand opening or C she gets to tree hill comes to the house and find Brooke and Lucas in a compromising position. Review.


	20. the past and the truth

I don't own one tree hill

She found herself on the river court tears running down her cheeks, her face as pale as a ghost. She stood on the pavement right over her Name the name they she had spray painted the night of the grad party the night they left and she felt the wind whip her hair around her face. She glanced over at Peyton and Lucas's fading names and she felt her knees go weak. Lucas Peyton her a dangerous love triangle. She loved him she knew he loved her but all the repressed memories of the reason she left came back to her.

The memories she hadn't told him about the real reason she'd left him that day after Haley's wedding Peyton the words exchanged the fear that had resided in her heart and the final nail in the coffin that hug in the hospital so she'd lied said she fell out of love with him, and yes she knew that Lucas hadn't lied when he said he loved her but a piece of her heart still felt like the rebound like the secrets she held in her heart were strangling her. She sat on the pavement and she drew her knees to her chest and she laid her head on them and cried. She cried tears for the regrets she had for the fear she held for the hopes she had for the future. It was the kiss finding out only a day after Peyton's declaration. So yes she was still hurt. The fact that he held it all and lost it all, he came to her true but only after Peyton turned him down and she wondered if this would always haunt her as she laid against the pavement her hair fanned around her, her pale face turned to the sky.

He understood to an extent he'd asked Peyton to Marry him first he'd kissed Peyton well with Brooke more than once and he understood her insecurity's he did but he felt there was more behind It more behind her reaction to the words written on a piece of paper by a fourteen year old who hadn't even talked to her. He needed to clear his head before he could find her. He held the basketball and walked towards the River Court.

He saw her there laid against the pavement staring up at the sky in the middle of the names the legacy they had left on Tree Hill that night. He let the ball drop from his hands it thumped to the ground and she looked at him. Fresh tears pooling in her eyes at the sight of him, "Brooke" he whispered walking towards her. He crouched down and looked at her. "Brooke, honey talk to me please." He pleaded.

She just stared up at the sky. He got down on the ground farther he laid down next to and took her hand. She turned to look at him. "I lied to you."

"What?" confusion infused his voice.

"When I told you I'd fallen out of love with you after Haley and Nathan's wedding I lied.

"Honey I kind of figured that out but why?" he asked the question that had been plaguing him for so long now.

She sighed. "Remember the play we put on for Nathan and Haley." He nodded his head in the affirmative. Remember how you had to fill in." again he nodded his head. "You had that scene with Peyton and after it she told me she still had feeling for you. Lets just say their were tears I slapped her it was very bad.

"That's why you didn't talk to her for so long."

"Yeah,"

"But why would you break up with me because of that?"

"That wasn't the only thing Lucas as I was dealing with that I found out about the Kiss then Nathan and Haley got in the accident and I showed up at the hospital and saw you in an embrace with Peyton. I thought you loved her I wanted you to be happy and I was so hurt you really weren't letting me in I didn't know what to do."

"Brooke, Oh Brooke." Lucas cupped her face. "You know you're the strongest person I've ever known you stood by me when Keith died you stood by me through my hospitalizations Nathan's Haley's you've been there for a lot and I love you and I see what you did what you did and why but it upsets me that you didn't have the faith in me."

"I know, I know." She cried, "It's just its Peyton and she was supposed to be my best friend and she wasn't.

"Listen to me ok." Lucas demanded holding her face in his. "Peyton was the worst mistake I've ever made. "Ok maybe not the worse he thought of Nikki. But close and you know what I never loved her half as much as I love you. You're my pretty girl and look." He held up the list that he had stuffed his pocket he tore it in half. "Your everything Brooke your my past my present my future."

Her lips trampled as he kissed her. "I love you Lucas Scott."

"And I love you Brooke Scott. Stay here he whispered." He stood up and left. Ten minutes he was back he held up a can of spray paint.

"What are you doing?" she stood up.

"this" He bent down and next to her Name he wrote (Scott) so now the river court read Brooke Davis (Scott.) she smiled slightly down at the wet paint.

"Its perfect "she whispered.

"No that's you." He kissed her gently.

A/N thanks for the reviews yes I know shorter chapter but I think this is the perfect stopping point please review.


	21. past memories can cause disputes

I don't own one tree hill

The remodel of Karan's café was going smoothly or as smoothly as anything can go with Nathan and Lucas Scott Helping. "No, No that doesn't go there." Brooke shouted as she tried to shoo Nate out of the supply room.

"What is it this time?" Asked coming into the room,

"Your husband was going to put the dish soup near the flour."

"Nathan the dish soup doesn't go near the food." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Sorry." Nathan threw his hands up in despair as Lucas chuckling took it from him.

"Here." He put it under the sink and couldn't help but laugh at his brothers harassed look. "Its ok Nate."

"Whatever," Nate mumbled. "What else do you need me to do. "

"Well why don't you go make sure Jamie's still asleep in his carrier." Haley suggested trying to get Nathan out from underfoot her certainly wasn't cut out for the café life.

"fine." He sulked leaving to check on his son in the front room.

"So when's the final inspection again." Lucas asked as he stood in front of the two girls.

"Next week," Brooke stifled a yawn neither girl had gotten much sleep in the last few weeks.

"So when can you open?"

"Hopefully in two weeks we will have the grand reopening." Haley smiled proudly she couldn't believe how well her and Brooke had come together to get the Café back up and running. They had so far passed all their inspections with flying colors. "By the way how's clothes over Bro's." Haley turned to Brooke with the café the other business had slipped past Haley's notice.

"Its great, I've only had three hysterical phone calls from Millie in the last week which is an improvement and Victoria hasn't shown her face again so finger's crossed."

"Well girls it looks amazing," Lucas hugged Haley and kissed Brooke. "I'm proud of the two of you"

"Thanks Husband but we couldn't have done it with out you your support and your belief in us."

"She's right Lucas thanks for this chance."

"Hey there isn't anyone I'd want to run my mother's café now your café then the two of you."

"No it will always be Karen's café no matter if we run it for fifty years it will always fundamentally be hers. " Brooke stated and Haley nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah she gave me my first job she believed in me and was always their for me, I wouldn't be the person I am with out her." Haley smiled softly.

"Well in all fairness you pretty much forced her to give you a job." Lucas smirked at his best friend/sister in law.

"Did not." Haley protested.

"Did so."  
>"Oh this story I've got to here." Brooke rubbed her hands together in glee.<p>

"Well we where fifteen and I'd just started actually working for Keith. It just happened to be a really busy time and I was working after school a lot I really only had time to eat and sleep and do homework. Well our little Haley here would sit at mom's counter ever y day after school moaning about how she didn't have anything to do." He smirked over at a slightly blushing Haley. "Well my mom told her to do her homework and she said," here he turned to Haley.

"I said I already had."

"So after about three straight days of this my mom finally threw a towel at her and told her she needed to wipe down the table and from then on she worked here."

"oh that's funny, not as funny as how I started working here but still funny."

"Brooke that wasn't funny," Haley reminded her you were grounded and forced to work here.

"So," Brooke pouted.

"Did she ever tell you about mopping a floor with a sponge?"

" A sponge?" Haley turned to her friend in disbelief.

"What's this I hear about a sponge?" Nate came in smirking "Dirty Brooke very dirty."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Hotshot." Brooke snapped her cheeks infused with color.

"So a sponge a floor what else?" Nate taunted.

"Well I was grounded and I'd never cleaned,"

"You didn't know the difference between a mop and a sponge.' Lucas pointed out.

"Fine." Brooke threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Anyway how does the story end?" Haley asked.

"It ended with Lucas feeling sorry for me and offering to split the chore list with me I took the evens him the odds."

"Ah isn't he a regular prince charming." Haley cooed playfully pinching his cheek as he slapped it away.

"Wow Lucas you where a boyfriend whipped weren't you." Nate teased his elder brother. Everyone stopped and stared at Nathan looks of horror on their faces "What, What did I say?" he asked bewildered.

"Nathan Honey when did Brooke live with Karen?" Haley questioned.

"Umm…." Nathan thought back.

"The end of our junior year I think." Then the light bulb went on in his head. "Oh yeah sorry." He was slightly abashed. "Though in my defense at that time I had a lot on my plate. "At this Haley's face blanched and she glared.

"I'm going to check on my son." She spat." Storming from the back room.

"Wait Hales, I didn't mean anything about it really," Nathan went after her.

"Well… that was certainly interesting." Brooke let out a shaky breath.

"Yeah we properly shouldn't play the past game anymore." Lucas suggested.

"Maybe not for a few days anyway." Brooke chuckled it was the tree hill trio the past and past events would be brought up. It was part of who they were.

"Hey did your mom ever call you, or email you back?"

"No she hasn't properly in the middle of the ocean somewhere," Lucas shrugged.

Brooke bite her lip. "You think she'll be happy?"

"Happy about what pretty girl." He rapped his arms around her and held her close.

"All this," she waved her arms around them, about the café reopening about you marrying me about it all."

"I think she'll be slightly upset she missed the wedding but she loves you Brooke and she'll be honored you and Haley wanted to reopen this place."

"Who's been running tric?" for some reason the club had just popped into Brooke's head.

"I have a manager there most of the time I go there when I'm not busy but it's still up and running we should go there in a few weeks after everything is settled here."

"Sounds good," she yawned.

"Ok pretty girl time to get you to bed" he walked her through the café and to the front door holding her up they passed Nate and Haley making out behind the counter and smirked Naley was fine once again.

"Come on Jamie lets leave your parents alone." Brooke scooped up the baby and picked up a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note to Nate and Haley to let them know she had the baby."

"Lets go home Broody she smiled.

"Yes lets." He smiled down at his wife and their godson.

A/N thanks for the reviews Karen could show up anywhere from 1-3 chapters from now matters how it works out. Sorry I haven't updated things have been crazy thanks for the reviews please review I'll try to update when I can.


	22. look who's back

I don't own one tree hill

The town was buzzing; Karen's Café had passed inspection and was slated to open in a week. Lucas watched the morning light play across his wife's delicate features. Haley had gone into wrap something's up at the Café since Brooke had been taking the brunt of the work so Haley could watch Jamie. That day though Nathan had Jamie at the park and Haley had told Brooke and Lucas to sleep in that they deserved it. Too bad neither of them knew that they would get the biggest surprise of their lives.

"Hmm Lucas where you watching me sleep again?" Brook smiled sleepily up at her husband.

"I could watch you sleep forever Brooke," Lucas smiled brushing his finger across her cheek.

"Mmm you sweet talker." Brooke leaned up slightly and caught Lucas's lips in hers. He pulled her up more wrapping his arms around her and ravishing her pouting lips. "I love you Brooke Penelope Scott."

"And I love you Lucas Scott." Brooke Whispered against his lips.

"Excuse me." They heard a shrike from the side of them. They both turned to look at the door leading from the outside into Lucas's room and there stood Karen Roe. White as a ghost staring at her son and the girl that now resided in his bed.

"Mom!" Lucas shouted feeling like a teenager caught in his bedroom with a girl. He had let go of Brooke when he noticed his mom and she had fallen back to the mattress and slide under the covers holding them over her head. Lucas got off the bed and went over to his mom hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you said you had something to tell me." Her eyes stared fixedly at the lump that was Brooke in the bed. Karen Roe Andy Hargrove and Lily Scott had made their way into one Tree hill just half an hour ago. Andy and Lily had went to the Park well Karen made her way to the house to surprise Lucas she had seen his car outside the house when they passed it so she was sure he was home. She had walked up to his door and opened it hoping to surprise him well he was asleep.

She'd walked through the door just as she heard Lucas say "I love you Brooke Penelope Scott." She had frozen as Brooke had said she loved him back finally she was able to move. Had her son married with out telling her? How could he? Where the hell was Peyton? These where the questions running through her head as her son hugged her and Brooke Davis or Scott or whatever her name was hide under the covers.

"Right," His eyes glided over to the bed. "Brooke Honey are you coming out?"

"No." was her muffled reply. Just then her phone went off and her hand snuck out from under the covers to grab it from the night stand. She pulled it back under the covers with her. "Hello." "Ok I'll be there in a minuet yes of course." She threw the covers off of her and sat up.

Karen had once again had a stunned look on her face for when Brooke's hand had come out from under the covers she had caught sight of a ring she hadn't seen in two years not since the day she'd handed it to Lucas. Along with it was a wedding band that fit snuggly against it. That's when she took her son's left hand in hers and looked down at the silver band on it.

Brooke grabbed some clothes and rushed into the bathroom. She rushed back out a minute later dressed. She slipped some shoes on and was almost out the door when Lucas stopped her. "Brooke what's wrong?"

"There's a camera crew at the café wanting an interview about the reopening and Haley won't do it without me so I'm on my way." With that she was out the door. She was so embarrassed that one Karen found out that way and two she had caught them like that. She couldn't even look her mother in law in the face. As Brooke ran out the door Karen turned back to her son.

"Care to explain what's going on around here. Last time I talked to you, you were with Peyton and what's this about reopening the café "

Lucas sighed. "It's a long story mom lets walk to the Café." They walked out the door and he locked it they walked the path they had taken many times during his childhood. "I asked Peyton to marry me she said no I ended up in New York, a generic ring in my pocket my finger on Brooke's number. I realized I loved Brooke and that's why I hadn't been willing to give Peyton the real ring." Karen knew he was referring to Keith's ring.

"I asked her to marry me on the spur of the moment but being with Brooke asking Brooke to Marry me felt more right than any moment I'd ever had with Peyton. I realized I loved Brooke It had always been Brooke she said yes and a face paced wedding was planned. Mouth and Brooke's friend Millie were to be our witness and Mouth was to bring the rings. Only he also Brought Haley Nathan and Jamie. Brooke came back to Tree hill with me a week after the wedding and her and Haley had decided they wanted to open up Karen's Café once again so they've been working their butts off and it officially reopens next week."

Karen was having trouble taking this all in her son married to Brooke Davis the Café reopened. Not that she wasn't happy she had always liked Brooke more then the blond Peyton. She even saw Brooke as another daughter at some points. But she was shocked her son had married without her. "Lucas Congratulations." She whispered.

"mom I'm sorry but it was right it was fate we didn't want to wait and I didn't know when I'd be able to get ahold of you."

Karen saw the love shining in her son's eyes for this women that she had known as a teen. It was the sam look she used to give Keith and to her that wiped out the hurt for her son had found true love a once in a life time love and that's all she could ask for her child.

"Come on Luke why don't you show me the Café and we can put Brooke at ease and I can welcome her properly into the family." She looped her arm through her sons and they walked towards the door bearing the logo Karen's Café yes Karen Roe was home but Tree hIll had changed for the better in her absence.

A/N sorry for the long wait I've been so busy and unmotivated hope you like it next chapter the interview Karen and Brooke actually interacting.


	23. an interview, worries and a bond

I don't own one tree hill

Haley stood outside the Café waiting for Brooke, Mouth at her shoulder. The Camera man all sat up. "So Mouth how did you convinced your boss to give you the most sought after job right now." Haley asked. Everyone wanted to cover the reopening of Karen's Café it was big news in their small town.

"I may have dropped a name or two." He mumbled.

"Bad mouth," Haley giggled "You used your connection to me and Brooke to get the interview?"

"Nope Lucas and Nate," he shot her a cheeky smile. She playfully slapped him as Brooke came running up the street.

"What's wrong Brooke you look like you've seen a ghost," Haley took in the appearance of her sister in law.

"Not right now let's get this interview on the road." She clapped her hands and looked over at Mouth.

"Ok," he signaled to the camera man and started. "Hello I'm Marvin McFadden and I'm standing outside of the soon to be reopened Karen's Café with the new owner's Haley and Brooke Scott. It is actually Brooke Scott's husband Lucas whose mother the original Karen opened the Café 18 and a half years ago." Mouth turned to the two girls and caught site of something over their shoulders that made his mouth drop. He turned so he was facing the camera once again. "Well it looks like we have a special guest Lucas Scott and his mother Karen Roe seem to be on the premise."

Haley and Brooke whipped around and Haley's' mouth dropped she turned to Brooke "What," She mouthed to the Brunette.

"Later," Brooke hissed and plastered a smile on her face.

"Lucas you do know your wearing Pajama bottoms right?" Haley asked her male best friend.

"What," He looked down and mumbled something neither girl could hear making them both burst out in to laughter.

"Miss Roe do you mind if I interview you also" Mouth asked?

"Miss Roe you used to always just call me Karen before Mouth." Karen laughed, "And yes you may interview me."

"Ok well this is a special treat we now have Brooke and Haley Scott along with Karen Roe."

"first let's start with the girls, Haley Brooke what made you decide to reopen the café?"

Brooke smiled "Well as most of you know I'm the owner and president of the clothing brand Clothes over Bro's, when I married Lucas 4 months ago we knew we wanted to live in Tree Hill. It was home to both of us, all of our friends where here Haley Nate and Jamie where here. At that point Lucas mentioned that he would love to reopen Karen's and asked me to take over the operation and I couldn't wait to open up the Café a place that had a special place in my heart. "

Karen's eyes welled slightly at Brooke's answer. "Well Haley how did you come to be involved in this project." Mouth asked.

"Well after the Wedding Brooke was mentioning opening the Café back up and I asked if I could help her I couldn't wait I worked most of my teen years in the Café and practically grew up here being best friends with Lucas Scott."

"Well I can say this town is certainly happy to see a stable establishment reopening." Mouth said and turned to Karen. "Karen how do you feel about the fact that the restaurant is reopening?"

Karen looked at the two girls she considered daughters one that was now a daughter in law. She smiled faintly. "When I left here a year ago trying to find myself I didn't know what I would do or what would happen. As you all know I'd just lost someone very important to me and was trying to raise my infant daughter on my own well my son went off to college. At that point Karen's Café wasn't home to me anymore it wasn't my sanctuary it was more like a prison of the past so I left leaving it and my night club tric to my son to do with as he saw fit. In my opinion this is the best thing that could have happened to Karen's Café and to Tree hill. Karen's is still here but it's under fresh management someone that knew the old Karen's can keep the family vibe about it but still update it when needed. "

"Well there you have it folks Karen's Café reopens under the management of Brooke and Haley Scott next week be here for the reopening which I will also be covering." With that the Camera man called cut and Mouth turned to Karen. "It's good to have you back Karen." He hugged the older women.

"It's good to be back Mouth but we'll be leaving for Ireland in two weeks"

"So you won't miss the reopening then?" Haley asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world?" Karen was so proud of the two girls in front of her. Mouth bid the three women and Lucas good bye and left with his crew. Lucas walked up to them from where he'd been watching the interview.

"Ready for opening day?" Brooke sighed and feel into him. He opened his arms and encircled her she snuggled into him and he kissed her forehead. "it will be fine Brooke you'll be amazing think it's just the Café you run a whole corporation well at the same time being in a different city."

"I know." She sighed snuggling closer to him, but this is Karen's Café I mean the town will have my head if something goes wrong." Secure in Lucas's arms Brooke seemed to forget the world. "This place is a legacy to Tree Hill I don't want to ruin it." Tears trailed silently down her cheeks.

"Hey Pretty girl don't cry you're not going to ruin anything," He lifted her head and looked into her Hazel eyes wiping the tears from her face. "The café is important to the town but your more important Haley's more important." He kissed her softly on the lips and held her close.

"I just don't want to be a disappointment." She whispered and now Lucas knew where this was coming from Victoria Davis had instilled into Brooke that she was never good enough and Lucas would make sure that Brooke realized that she was good enough just the way she was.

"You'll never be a disappointment to me or anyone else Brooke." He looked over at his mother.

Karen was in shock the women crying in her son's arms the fact that Brooke felt so strongly about protecting her legacy. She walked forward and pulled Brooke from Lucas's arms and held her close she remember the first time she met this girl the day she came back from Italy and Lucas got into his accident she had underestimated the girl that day and she had promised never to do that again in the days she watched her watch Lucas in his coma now years later that girl is now a women married to that boy turned man and Karen couldn't have been happier.

"Brooke Look at me." Brooke raised her head and Karen gave her a gentle smile. "I took you in and from that moment you were as good as my daughter and now you are my daughter and I couldn't be happier about that I always knew you were perfect for her him. Peyton never held a candle to you when it came to loving my son, and if you love my café half as much as you love my son you will never have to worry about ruining anything."

"Thank you." Brooke breathed hugging her mother in law this women who had taken in her son's ex-girlfriend and treated her like a daughter this women who was a mother figure in her life if she could ever be half the women Karen Roe was she'd consider her life a success.

Not many words were exchanged but Karen and Brooke seemed to come to an understanding in that moment and even as Karen traveled the world and Brooke built a farther life in Tree Hill it seemed that the two women a generation apart had an unbreakable bond.

A/N thanks for the reviews sorry its been so long school and inspiration left me for a while next up Haley Brooke Karen we may even venter to California he he. If you want more review.


	24. suprises for an ex girlfriend

I don't own One tree Hill

Peyton rolled over in hard hotel bed, her arm hit something solid and she groaned and looked over at the man beside her or should she says her drunken mistake from the night before. She got out of bed the rough carpet under her bare feet she made her way to the tiny bathroom and groaned looking at herself in the mirror. Mascara was streaked down her face from the tears she had wept into her martinis the night before. She turned the water on and splashed cold water against her face.

She heard a groan come from the next room and she quickly glanced behind her to see him, and hatred burned in her eyes he was supposed to make her forget to make her stop hurting from the stupid mistake's she made but she guessed she could just add him as a stupid mistake not a cure. She felt his arms slip around her "Hey babe what's got you so far away," she shrugged him away and sat on the bed flipping through the channels. Until she found something that made her stop in her tracks.

**Karen's Café to reopen .** that was the caption on the screen she quickly turned the volume up and listened to the lady on the screen. "And now we go to Tree Hill North Carolina where Marvin McFadden is talking to the new owners of the popular eatery Karen's café. "

Peyton held her breath and watched as mouth came on and with the first sentence out his mouth she felt like she was going to throw up. "Hello I'm Marvin McFadden and I'm here in Tree Hill with the new owners of Karen's Café Haley and Brooke Scott." She felt herself go cold go hot she swore she stopped breathing. Brooke Scott was this some kind of sick joke and then Karen came on and the story was told the story of Karen of Brooke of Lucas. "God dame you Brooke Davis" Peyton yelled jumping off the bed and grabbing the shot glass off the bedside table she chucked it against the wall. Shattered glass flew every where.

"What the Hell." She felt him grab her. "Peyton what the hell's gotten into you," He asked holding her arms down before she could chuck something else at the wall.

"Go to Hell Julian," she bit out "Go back to your fucking Daddy and all his money and your huge mansion and leave me alone." She snapped out as she pulled away from him and stormed to the closet grabbing her suitcase and shoving every and anything she could find into it."

Julian glanced at the Tv, he saw a smiling group of people. And he looked at his girlfriend or whatever the hell she'd decided they where at the moment. "Who are those People Peyton and where the hell are you going."

"Those People used to be my friends and now I'm going back home to get back what was rightfully mine." She snapped as she closed her suitcase and slammed out the door. Yes she was going to Tree Hill and she was going to give her former best friend Brooke Penelope Davis Scott a piece of her mind and Show her so called husband Lucas what he was missing by going to Brooke the moment she said no. she'd prove to the conniving bitch that she was nothing but second choice if it was the last thing she did.

A/N yes its short but I only wanted Peyton in this one uh oh whirlwind psyco Peyton is on the way and Julian is in a hotel room confussed as hell will he fallow her will Brucas Naley and tree hill stand up under the pressure of Peyton and what will happen at the grand opening the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update faster.


	25. reopening feelings known and a return

I don't own one tree Hill.

"Hello I'm Marvin McFadden and I'm standing outside of Karen's café waiting for the ribbon cutting announcing the official reopening of the popular café. Mouth looked at the camera in front of him as Brooke and Haley held a pair of giant scissors in front of the red ribbon in front of the door. It was finally the day of the of the reopening.

The town had come out in droves the street was closed down and people could be seen from one end of the street to the other. Lucas and Nathan stood behind their wives Nate holding Jamie in his arms. both men proud of what their wives had accomplished well still dealing with other things. Haley had Jamie and Brooke had Clothes over bros but both girls got the café up and running in only a few months.

Karen stood back and looked at the four adults she had watched grow from rebellious teens to responsible adults her eyes misted over as she held Lily close to her and stroked the babies hair. "If only you could be here to see them now Keith." She whispered to the sky.

"And now we are going to count down to the cut." Mouth smiled over at his friends as he started to count down.

"Wait Mouth." Brooke called out to him.

"what is it Brooke?" he turned towards his Brunette friend.

"You need to help us open up this café she nodded behind her to Nathan and Lucas. "Nate and Luke need to help to."

Haley took up the dialogue form there looking at Mouth's shocked face. "She's right the five of us grew up here you're as much a part of this as any of us." Everyone's mind went to the sixth person that had been a part of this but no one was willing to mention their missing blond friend.

"Are you sure?" Haley nodded her head and Mouth made his way to his four friends Nate handed Jamie over to Karen who now held two babies in her arms. The camera moved so that it could capture the five friends . "OK lets count down. 5….4…3….2…..1" with that the five of them cut through the ribbon remembering the past and hoping for the future. A resounding round of applause went up in the streets as Brooke pulled the door open and people started to come into the café.

Luke grabbed her at the door and kissed her. "You did it Pretty girl."

"No we did it all of us." Brooke smiled looking around her this was her home her family.

"You're the linchpin though without you it never would have happened you bring this family and this town together."

"No that's Haley." Brooke chuckled and Lucas just hugged her close wondering if he would ever convince her that she was really the thing that held it all together and not as she suspected Haley James Scott."

"Well I think you have tons of customers Mrs. Scott so I'm going to go and sit by my mother nephew and sister. "

"Ok…Where's Andy."

He had to get the boat ready to sail tomorrow."

"I'm going to miss her." She glanced over to where Karen was sitting with the two children.

"I know I will to but she'll be back." Luke threw her a smile before going over and sliding into a booth next to his mother.

"Hey ma."

"Hey Luke," She scanned the place "It really doesn't look that different from when I ran it."

"That was on purpose you know. Brooke and Haley didn't want to change what the café was they just wanted to reopen it."

"I'm glad they did it will be nice to know it's still here even if I'm not."

"we'll miss you ma."

"I'll miss you too Luke I'm just not ready to come home yet. Not forever

Luke held out his arms to his little sister taking him on his lap and hugging her. "I know ma I know its hard I know I have Brooke Nathan Haley and Jamie but that doesn't mean I don't need you that Lily doesn't need a stable place to grow up that I want to miss her life. I miss him to you know."

Karen took her sons hand she had to remind her self that even if he acted grown up and mature all the time he was still only 20 that in some ways she had ran away from her problems and abandoned her son on his own. "Luke I love you, you know I do but I can't stay in tree hill the ghosts still haunt me everywhere I look I see him. I love Andy I really do and I'm happy on the boat with him and Lily and I miss you like Crazy and Tree Hill will always be home but its not where I belong anymore its not where Lily belongs. " tears trailed down her cheeks. Tears glistened in his eyes as he looked down at the child in his arms the little girl he barely knew.

"I love you mom but I really think your being selfish mom." With that he handed his sister back to his mother and slide out of the booth.

He found Brooke serving food to Junk and Fergie. He kissed her cheek I'm going to leave I need to do some writing. I'm proud of you and Hals though."

She looked into his eyes they looked so haunted. "Are you ok."

"Yeah I'll be fine I promise." He kissed her softly and left the café Brooke looked over at Karen the older women had tears tracking down her face. She started to make her way towards her when the door opened and Peyton Sawyer walked in. Brooke froze where she stood holding her left hand to her chest almost as if she was trying to protect her marriage. Haley gasped and Nathan looked shocked.

"What isn't anyone happy to see me." The icy blond sneered.

A/N ok so Peyton's back Lucas and Karen kind of got into it and Brooke is totally thrown for a loop. The Karen Lucas scene wasn't supposed to go that way but the muse took over. Before anyone thinks I'm bashing Karen I love her but I always felt that she was being a bit selfish running away after Lily was born not giving Lily a stable childhood in one place and depriving her and Lucas of a bond. But I in no way hate Karen and I was not trying to bash her I was just trying to be honest to how I felt Lucas might feel. Thanks to those who reviewed and please review.


	26. the return of the wicked witch

I don't own one tree Hill

"Of course we are happy to see you Peyton." Nathan finally shook himself out of his shock, he gingerly hugged his blond friend.

Peyton looked around the café and wanted to vomit what where Brooke and Haley trying to prove she felt like she had stepped back in time, but maybe that would be of a benefit to her because when they were younger Lucas was obsessed with her. "Well isn't this cute." Fake sincerity laced her words.

"Thank you Peyton, so what are you doing back in Tree Hill." Haley pasted a smile across her face.

"Well you see I was watching Tv the other morning and an interesting news piece came on it seems the sister's in law Scott have reopened Karen's café." here Peyton's eyes connected with Brooke's seemingly boring into her soul. Brooke hadn't let go of ring she tried to break the connection with Peyton but it almost seemed to hypnotic to her.

"Wow I didn't realize we were important enough to get mentioned all the way in California." Haley tried to break the tension that was permeating the room.

"So I guess congratulations are in order." Peyton never took her eyes off of Brooke.

"Yes" Brooke breathed not daring to say more.

"Where is the lucky Mr. Scott?"

"He went home he had something's to do." Brooke let her hand fall to her side.

"Do you mind if I go and personally deliver my congratulations?"

"of course not Peyton I'm sure he'll love to see you." Brooke had to bite back the harsh retort on her tongue she could see the gleam in Peyton's eyes she knew Peyton to well to not realize what her ex best friend was about. She trusted Lucas though she trusted him to love her and be faithful to her they weren't in High school anymore. She had his ring on her finger and she had his last name Peyton was just a desperate women trying to cling to the past.

"Thanks." Peyton didn't even give them a second glance before she swept out of the café and Brooke collapsed into the nearest chair.

Nathan walked up to her and hugged her close to his side. "You Brooke Davis Scott are the strongest women I know." He whispered and Haley nodded.

"Yeah I mean I wanted to smack the bitch and Lucas is only my best friend not my husband. "

Brooke chuckled, "Oh I'm not that strong really I wanted to do the same thing Hals but I realized I'm not sixteen anymore and that Lucas loves me."

"Good for you Brookie" Nathan said.

"Yeah good for me but if you think I'm going to sit here well she's alone with my husband you really don't know me." She stood up Haley can you keep an eye of the café"

"Of course Brooke you go one and kick Peyton's Ass if she dare's lay a hand on Lucas." Haley winked at her friend as Brooke walked out the door.

"You know I think Brooke's rubbing off on you to much." Nathan joked wrapping his wife in his arms.

"Nope." Haley shook her head.

Karen watched the interactions with interest she's always found the group of be intriguing the way they interacted with each other. She felt a pang of sadness that she was missing out on this that Lily was missing out on this but she couldn't bring herself to come back to Tree Hill permently yet not right now the pain was still to fresh in her heart and mind.

Lucas was sitting in front of computer staring at it not able to get his into the story he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want to fight with his mother and he didn't want to write about Keith's death no he'd write that chapter when he had Brooke by his side to share the pain and memory's with. There was a knock on the door and he got up to answer it. He was shocked to see Peyton standing on his doorstep.

"Peyton what are you doing here." His body was blocking the doorway.

"Well I see someone isn't happy to see me but to answer your question I heard through the news outlets about the new Mrs. Scott I thought I would offer my congratulations aren't you going to let me in."

"Oh um of course." He stepped back and let her into the house. She breezed past him and then he turned back to face her. "so does Brooke Know you're here."

"OH you mean the new Mrs. Scott yeah she knows ." She didn't seem very happy to see me either." Peyton stepped closer and closer to Luke as she said each word. As she stepped forward he stepped backward until he was backed against the door. "But you Lucas your happy to see me aren't you I mean you did ask me to marry you first before you ever thought of Brooke do you like your constellation prize."

"Brooke could never be a constellation prize Peyton and I think you need to step away from me right now." He want to reach for the door knob and was turning it in his hand when she brushed against his chest and lifted up on her toes.

"Oh we both know you'll always love me Lucas Scott. We know Brooke was always the safety net" She breathed against his lips before kissing him.

Brooke stood frozen out in the yard she could clearly see through the window Peyton's lips covering Lucas's and she felt a silent tear fall down her face what was she going to do she trusted him and he kissed Peyton she stood on the doorstep her hand on the door knob not sure if she wasn't to turn it or not.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed next up Lucas/Brooke/Peyton confrontation. Please review also if anyone that reads this is also a fan of Dawson's Creek I have a new DC story up fair warning it starts when they are kids and is slightly Au and it's a P/J but if you like that check it out and review.


	27. like a black widow

I don't own one tree hill

Brooke was frozen in the front yard she watched in slow motion as Lucas pushed Peyton away from him and the door flew open pushing her out into the yard following her out. "What the Hell Peyton!" the sound of his voice harsh and cold directed at her ex best friend finally snapped Brooke out of it.

"Oh Lucas stop with the games we all know you never loved her." Peyton just didn't seem to understand that Lucas didn't now or ever want her. Neither of them had noticed Brooke yet and she wasn't going to draw attention to herself she wanted to see how this would play out.

"No Peyton that's where you wrong see you think its you I've always loved, and you know what I will admit that I had an infatuation with you as a young teen, but I never loved you never really sure I asked you to marry me but you know what Brooke was my first love the only true love and you say she was the safety net but in reality you were the safety net and Brooke was the one I loved."

Peyton looked like she had just been slapped across the face. "You don't mean that you can't mean that," her voice broke.

"Of course I mean it and maybe I should thank you for turning down my proposal I mean that would have been the biggest mistake of my life and now I have Brooke and she's everything to me, so thank you Peyton for making sure I didn't make a huge mistake."

"I…." she trailed off at a loss for words. "I hate you Lucas Scott I hate you and you want to know the truth I never loved you either, I only went out with you to begin with to make Nate jealous, and as soon as I got to California I was cheating on you every chance I got." She sneered at him.

"Oh that's lovely I always knew your nickname was accurate Petywhore" they both whipped around to see Brooke standing behind them arms crossed.

"Brooke " Luke breathed moving towards her knowing the insecurity's she held about Peyton, she held up her hand and glared at her ex best friend.

"It didn't work did it I mean Nathan has always loved Haley he married Haley, you could barely keep him interested in the two years you guys were on and off and it looks like Lucas could care less about your cheating ways, but then once a cheater always a cheater right."

Peyton came closer to Brooke, "Well I mean he did cheat with me on you so I guess he'll always be a cheater to won't he?" Brooke stepped closer to Payton the girls were almost chest to chest.

"Ah yes but I can forgive him his mistakes as its always you making the first move and you're like a fucking black widow waiting to pounce." Peyton saw red and reached out to slap Brooke but before she could make a move Lucas grabbed her wrist.

He tossed it back to her side, "I don't think so Peyton you won't touch her," the three of them stood there the perpetual triangle once again. That was how Nathan and Haley found them. None of them saying a word.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Nate asked.

"Well Nathan you see Peyton is being her usual whorish self and she just admitted that she not only cheated on Lucas but she only went out with him to begin with to make you jealous how do you feel about that?" Brooke turned to look at her brother in law.

"What!" Haley looked like she herself was going to murder Payton.

"Oh yeah isn't she so lovely." Brooke glared back at the blond who was as good as dead to her.

Lucas and Nathan grabbed their respective wives and held them close seeing the murderous looks being thrown at the third female in the group. "Peyton I think it's time you left." Nathan tried to keep a hold on a struggling furious Haley.

"Yes Peyton I think it's time you came back to California." Peyton's eyes went wide and they all turned around to stare at the stranger at the edge of the yard. They looked between him and Peyton.

"Who the hell are you?" Haley asked.

"Well I'm Julian and I'm here to take my girlfriend back."

Brooke started to laugh so hard it took everything Lucas had to hold her up and Haley wasn't much better off. "Oh you can have her I'm going into my house come on Haley Nathan, Does Karen have Jamie?"

"Yeah," Haley nodded her head and followed her sister in law into the house. They shut the door and Brooke looked out the window.

"They are still out there they are just staring at each other.

"Not our problem," Haley shrugged flipping on the TV.

Meanwhile outside Julian and Peyton where having a face off. "What are you doing here Julian?" Payton wasn't in the mood to see the man she'd ran from. He started to open his mouth to speak but she wasn't paying attention she was trying to figure out a way to get out of the trouble she now found herself in.

A/N next up Peyton and Julian talk more confrontation between the foursome and Payton and properly more Karen sorry for the long wait I kind of burnt out on Tree Hill please review if you want more.


	28. can she change will he learn

I don't own one tree hill.

"Peyton What the hell do you think you're doing, you see something on TV then next thing I know you're throwing things around a room and then you're packed and on the next plane you can catch." The two stood facing each other neither seeming to back down.

"Why do you even Care Julian it was just sex after all nothing important." Peyton sneered.

Julian reeled back as if he'd been slapped. "Just sex, that's what you thought of us as just sex." He looked at the blond this woman he had thought loved him. And sure he was aware that she wasn't always faithful, but he was willing to over look that because he cared for her loved her flaws and all and maybe it was only wishful thinking but he thought with all her blackness and demons that she'd loved him to if only a small part of her.

"Of course," she scoffed "OH stop looking like a fucking wounded puppy, and don't even act like I was the only girl you were screwing."

"Actually Peyton you were because unlike you I can stay faithful to one person." He snapped back, glaring at her. She'd always been on the edge of crazy but this wasn't the girl he knew or thought he knew and he was afraid this was the real her.

"Oh that hurt," Peyton rolled her eyes and glanced over at the front door. Her eye happened to glimpse Lucas's side door and once again she froze. Her face drained of all color and she started to sway and as much as Julian hated her he wasn't going to let her fall to the ground.

"Peyton are you ok." He rushed to her steadying her.

"The door's red," he glanced over at the door which was in fact red.

"So?" he really didn't understand the significance of the door being red.

"Its over," She broke down in tears as her knees hit the ground. She remembered the day he repainted the door the black color. The day after he'd found Brooke in bed with Chris Keller. But that hadn't stopped him from going back to her. No he'd went back and stayed until she'd pushed him away. He'd fought for Brooke in a way he'd never fought for Peyton. She pushed herself from the ground. Took a deep breath and brushed the tears from her eyes. She refused to cry for him anymore. Julian tried to help her to hold her. She brushed him off and stormed away. She would go back to California she would forget that she ever even lived in Tree Hill.

Julian watched her go and felt the defeat growing in him. Was she worth fighting for or wasn't she and who the hell were these people. Then it all connected in his head. Tree Hill a blond boy and a bunch of Friends these were the people from the unkindness of raven's book that Peyton was so obsessed with. He sighed shook his head and left. His life was a mess but he couldn't help but love her. So he knew he was on his way to California and maybe just maybe he could talk some sense into her.

Brooke watched them walk away from behind the blinds. She shook her head as she turned back to the people in the living room. "That guy's a fool he's actually going to follow her." She sighed and sat down on the couch cuddling up to Lucas who draped his arm over her pulling her close.

"He'll learn or he won't but that isn't our problem." He sighed.

Brooke felt a tear slip down her cheek. "When did she turn, really she wasn't always like that." She quickly brushed the tear away.

Nathan sat on the other couch Haley beside him and sighed. "You know Brooke our junior year we were all messed up and headed down a bad road but me and you we got put on the right path. Peyton on the other hand slide farther down into the sea of bad decisions. "

"I think if Jake had stayed around she would have made it out ok, I think Jake and Jenny were good for her." Luke added.

"You think she should get with Jake." Brooke asked.

Lucas sadly shook his head. "NO I think if he'd stayed they would have made it but Jake and Jenny don't need the venom that is Peyton invading their lives now. Peyton isn't good for herself or anyone else right now."

"Lucas is right." Haley was reluctant to agree.

"I know." Brooke felt more tears coming on. I just miss my friend."

"I know baby I know." Lucas soothed kissing her head and holding her close. Just then a knock sounded on the door and Lucas got to his feet almost dreading finding out who was on the other side. He swung the door open and laughed to see his mother on the other side.

"Ma why didn't you just come in." He took Jamie from her as she balanced Lily on her other hip. She stepped into the house and he shut the door behind her. She sat down on the couch as Lucas sta down with Jamie.

"I didn't feel right this is your house now Lucas not mine."

"Ma this will always be your house." Lucas told her bouncing Jamie lightly on his knee.

"Where's Peyton." Karen looked around surprised not to see the blond.

"She had to leave." Lucas didn't elaborate.

"Oh," Karen could see by the cloudy looks on the face of the kids that they didn't want to talk about it. "Well I have to get to Andy so we can get on the sea." She stood and They all stood with her. He took Lily and kissed her head. Then he hugged his mother.

"I'll miss you ma."

Karen hugged them all and took Lily back she looked back one last time before the door closed behind her. She felt horrible but she had already been in tree hill to long she could feel the cloud of darkness sweeping over her she had to get out.

When she was gone Lucas sat down and buried his head in his hands. "I hate that she always leaves." Brooke wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"I know Broody I know. Some day she'll come back just give her time. I know its not fair but we'll get through this I promise."

Lucas just looked up at her hoping she was right and kissed her cheek. " I love you Pretty girl." He whispered.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed sorry for the long wait I thought about this story but never got around to writing the chapter check out my new Brucas Fics mostly all in a word and a memory which an AU after Lucas's first wedding and Bitter Lies which is an AU season 7 Brucas. And please review this story. I'm hoping to get to 300 reviews.


End file.
